Liar
by Moonlights Sundance
Summary: A young girl is left by her brother to be raised by a doctor and his wife. What happens when she goes to look for him and finds love at the same time. RR complete
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies. Disney owns them. I do however own any original character you see throughout the story.  
  
This is my first fan fiction so for those who review please be nice.  
  
A boy, all of seven years pulled his young girl of five years along the cold, dark streets of New York, towards a two-story building. It had two doors with stairs leading to each home. On the top of each door was a sign. The one on the right read, "Dr. Thomas K. Brown," and the one on the left read, "Dr. Christopher T. Shuma." One was a doctor and the other a dentist.  
The boy sat he young girl down after clearing a spot of snow. "Stay 'ere." He ordered.  
"I wanna go with ya." She cried, clinging tightly to his shirt.  
"Listen, ya gotta stay 'ere till I get back. I got some stuff I gotta do."  
"Ya comin' back, 'ight."  
"Of course." The boy thought for a moment and pulled off the dark blue bandana from around his neck. "Gimme you'se." The young girl pulled off her red one. "You'se take mine and Ill take you'se. Now I gotta come back. I want me blue one back." The girl nodded, seeming satisfied. The boy kissed her one the top of her head and ran off towards an alley.  
The young curled up into a tight ball as the snow began to fall. Her shoulders shook slightly and tears froze on her cheek. She slowly fell into a deep sleep.  
Dr. Thomas Brown, a man in his late thirties and his wife Estella were huddled close together laughing. They looked up and noticed a small bundle on their doorstep. They both hurried over and were surprised to find it was a little girl. "Quick dear, we've got to get her inside where it is warm." Dr. Brown said to his wife.  
  
My eyes opened, remembering that dream I was having. It is the same dream I was having ever sense my brother left me, yet it seems over the years to become cloudier in my mind. I reach under the pillow and pull out the dark blue bandana. My fingers trace the initials on it, "F.S." My mother had sewn them on a week before she died and left my brother and me on our own. My father is in prison for abuse and theft. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies. Disney owns them. However, I do own any original character you see in the story.  
  
Shout Outs: Rain: I don't want to send you to a mental institution. I hope you will bear with me as I get started. Also thanks for being my first reviewer. : p  
  
Now I live with Dr. Thomas and Estella Brown. The same two people who saved my life ten and a half years ago. I love them both very much, but can't find it in me to call them mom or dad or use their last name.  
I looked out the window and noticed the sun was beginning to rise so I got up. Today I started my job. Well, I really wouldn't call it a job. I was to get papers for Mr. Brown and Mr. Shuma's off ice lobby. In return I would get three cents from each.  
Mr. And Mrs. Brown came into the kitchen to the smell of breakfast. "Someone got up early this morning." Mrs. Brown said.  
"Good morning." I said placing a plate of food in front of each of them, then joined them with a plate of my own.  
"Thank you Jennifer." Mr. Brown said taking a bite. I smiled crossed his face as he took bites more quickly.  
"Dear you should slow down. Sometimes I wonder if you ever grew up, eating like a child and all." We all laughed.  
"Jennifer this is delicious." Mr. Brown said when he was nearly done. He pulled on my long brown hair, which was braided. It came to somewhere around the middle of my back.  
"Thomas, leave her alone." Laughed Mrs. Brown. "Jennifer, you are not going to wear that dress out today, are you?"  
"Actually it is a shirt and skirt and yes I am." I said looking down at my pale pink skirt and pale blue shirt. Mrs. Brown had just gotten it for me.  
"Can't you wear one of your older dresses?" She asked almost pleading with me.  
"Why?" I asked knowing very well this would bug her all day. "This is just going to get worn or ripped like the others."  
"She has a point dear." Dr. Brown put in. Mrs. Brown threw him a look and he looked at his empty plate.  
"Please don't make me change." I begged. "Fine." Mrs. Brown gave in. "But please try to be careful." "Okay." "So Jennifer, why were you up so early this morning?" Mr. Brown asked, breaking the silence, which had settled over us. "I dunno." I said becoming fascinated with the food on my plate. "How many times do I have to tell you to speak properly? Every time I think you are out of that habit you take a step back." Mrs. Brown said angrily. "I'm sorry." I said placing the last bit of food on my plate in my mouth. "Apology excepted and next time take smaller bites. It is not proper for a lady to put that much food in her mouth." "Yes ma'am." I said picking up my plate and placing it in the sink. "Jennifer it was that dream about your brother again, wasn't it?" Mr. Brown asked. I stopped dead with my back towards them. "Jennifer you need to accept the fact he may not be coming back." "Yes, for all you know he could be in jail, left New York, or even dead." I turned to Mrs. Brown, my face turning red with anger. "I be sorry Mr. And Mrs. Brown, but me need to get the papes, so me need de five cents." Mr. Brown handed me the money and I stormed out of there.  
  
"Good morning Jenny." Said Mr. Shuma opening the door for me. "Good morning." I said following up the stairs. Like my home, the office is downstairs and their home upstairs. "Oh good morning dear." Said Mrs. Shuma, when I entered. "Have a piece of fresh bread and jam." "No thank you, I already ate." "No you will eat, you are far to skinny." I took the bread from her and ate it happily. "Thank you." I said with my mouth full. I blushed when I realized how inpolite that was, but Mr. And Mrs. Shuma just laughed. Mrs. Shuma handed me a cup of tea and I drank it all in one sip. "Mrs. Shuma you are the best cook." "Well thank you dear." "Well, I best be off. How many papers do you need?" "Five." Said Mr. Shuma handing me a nickel. I turned to leave then turned back quickly. "Mrs. Shuma do you need anything picked up while I am out?" "No dear." She answered. "But thank you for the offer." I smiled and headed down the stairs. I sometimes though about what it would have been like if my brother had left me on their steps and not Dr. Browns. I hurried on the crowded streets because Dr. Shuma and Dr. Browns office opened in two hours. For now I need to find a newsboy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies. Disney owns them. However I do own any original character you see throughout the story.  
  
Shot Outs:  
Kit: Thank you for the review and I hope to not let you down.  
Pixie: I'll try to update at least a chapter a day if I can and thanks for the review.  
  
I was walking down 3rd Street when two grumbling men past me. "That boy lied about the headline." Said the first. "There was no large commotion." "What are kids coming to these days? No respect, the whole lot of them." Said the second. The first nodded in agreement. Walking a little further I see the boy the two men were speaking of. "Large commotion on Ellis Island with Irish Immigrants." Two men buy a paper from the boy. "Liar." I said coming up behind him. He turned around to face me. He had dirty blond hair, a blue eye, because a patch covered the left, and was only a few years older than myself. "Watcha ya mean by dat?" He asked a little surprised. "I mean, I heard two guys say that there was no large commotion." "'Eally?" "Yes." "Ya ain't gonna snitch, are ya?" "No, in fact I am going to buy ten papers please." "Ten papes?" I nodded. "If I be a liar, den why ten papes." "My father and neighbor need them for their offices." "Oh." He handed me my ten papers and I handed him the two nickels in my pocket. I looked at the stack of papers in his hand. "How are the headlines this morning?" "Honestly, no good." "So why so many papers?" "Not all of 'em are mine. Me friend Dutchy is sick so I be helpin' 'im out." "That is really nice of you." "Yeah?" I nodded. "By de way, de names Kid Blink, but me friends call me Blink." "Well Blink, my name is Jennifer, but I prefer Jenny." "Nice ta meetch ya." "You too. Would you like some help?" "Sure." He handed me a stack of papers. I listen to him yell headlines and a few people stop and but papers. I was taught not to lie, so I figured the truth could not hurt. I walked over to a man and women walking hand in hand. "Excuse me, I am helping out a friend of mine sell some extra papers because our friend is sick and we want him to buy medicine for him so I was wondering if you like to buy a paper?" "Sure kid." Said the man pulling change from his pocket. "Dear, by two papers. You can give the other to your father. The poor man is so old that he can not get out of bed." "I don't have two pennies." Said the man looking at the change in his pocket. "Dear give her a nickel and let her keep the change." Said the women. "I've got the." "No, don't worry about it kid." He said handing me the nickel. I took two papers from my stack and handed it to him. "Thank you sir, ma'am and I hope you have a good day." I said running off. I had sold ten papers when I realized all I had left in my hands were the ones I bought. I begin to look around for Kid Blink. When I found him he held ten papers in his hands. "Ya done already?" He asked me a little surprised. ""Yeah, here." I said handing him the money from my pocket. "You even got some tips from some people." Blink counted and nodded in agreement. He hand eighteen cents when should only of had ten. "'ere." He held out a nickel to me. "I couldn't, it's your money." Blink took my hand and placed the nickel in it. Then he closed my fingers around it tightly. "Ya earned et." I smiled and he smiled back. "I'll meet you hear again tomorrow?" I asked. "Ok." I watched him walk off to sell his last papers then turned and hurried home. I dropped off the five papers to Mr. Shuma before going to face my family once again. He gave me my three pennies and a thank you before heading in to get ready for his customers. I wonder into my home slowly and as quietly as possible. I am not in to mood to face either Mr. Or Mrs. Brown at the moment. I left the papers in the lobby and went up into my room. All day I found myself thinking of that newsboy, Kid Blink. I don't understand why my thoughts kept going to him. All I thought about was seeing him again and I fell asleep to that thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies. Disney owns them. However, I do own any original character you see throughout the story.  
  
Shout Outs:  
Kat: Thanks for a review once again. You will just have to find out what will happen between Blink and Jenny. * wink, wink * I hope I will not let you down.  
Spider Chick: I will update I hope at least once a day and I am really glad you are enjoying it.  
  
"Hiya Blink." Said Mush coming into the lodging house bunkroom. "Hey." Said Blink not really paying much attention. "Is Dutchy awake?" "No, 'e is still sleepin'." Mush looked at Blink. Next to Dutchy, he was Blink's best friend. "Did ya sell all yer papes?" "Yeah, you?" "No." Blink just nodded and continued to stare off into space. "Eider the ceilin' is 'eally interestin' or ya got somedin' on yer mind." "Dis girl I met. She helped me sell most of me papes and fer some reason I can't get 'er out of me mind. I barely talked to 'er and yet she's all I can think about." "Sounds like ya got it bad." Said Dutchy leaning down from his top bunk. "Hiya Dutchy, how ya feelin'." Asked Mush. "Bedder." He said smiling weakly. Both Blink and Mush knew he was lying because his face was still really pale. Mush felt his head. "Yer still hot. Go back to bed or do ya want somedin' ta eat?" "I'll go back ta bed and Blink ya should talk dis girl again. From de way yer stuck on 'er, I bet she's somedin' special." "Only if ya go back ta sleep." Dutchy nodded. "An Dutchy, yer money is in dat mug of yers. I kept two bits to buy papes fer ya tomorrow. I sold all of 'em 'eally quick today." He just shook his head and turned over, already fast asleep. Soon all the other newsboys trickled in and noticed Blink staring off into space. "Blink what's up with ya?" Racetrack asked. "'e's stuck on a girl." Said Mush. "Danks Mush, ya could not keep yer trap shut?" Blink asked him. He just shook his shoulders. "Hold up." Said Racetrack throwing his hands in the air. "I thought ya were stuck on de mayor's daughter?" "'e's gotta be off 'is trolley, I mean de mayors daughter is de loveliest girl in all of New York." Said Crutchy. All guys nodded in agreement. "So tell us about 'er." Said Jack. "Ya know Dutchy is tryin' ta sleep." Blink said. "Fine den let's go ta de lobby." Said Jack. Blink rolled his eye and followed them down the stairs, knowing that he would not be allowed to sleep until the guys knew everything about this girl.  
  
I woke up maybe an hour or two later. I sat staring at the ceiling when it hit me I did not dream about my brother. In fact I didn't dream about anything. "Jennifer." Yelled Mrs. Brown. "We could use your help down here." "Coming." I yelled. I brushed a few strands of hair out of my eyes. I straightened my dress and made sure I looked presentable. I began to think about what Mrs. Shuma said about being to skinny and I don't think it would hurt to put on a few pounds. "I wonder what Blink would think." I said to myself. "Wait, why do I care about what he thinks. I mean after all, it is my body. Why do I care and think about a boy I met today?" "Jennifer." Yelled Mrs. Brown again. "Alright, I'm coming." I yelled as I hurried down the stairs, trying to forget about Blink. I did simple thinks, such as cleaning cuts, sewing stitches, holding a kids hand while he got a shot, held a boy down while my father realigned his bones in his arm, and showed people to one of the three waiting rooms we had. Did I also mention, Dylan? Dylan is Dr. Brown's apprentice, you could say. He was also the first guy I had a crush on until I found he had a girlfriend. Now he is just like a brother. He looks out for me, the way my real brother should of. When dinnertime came there was an awkward silence between us. Even Dylan, who was eating with us, knew to be quiet. Every once and awhile Dr. Brown would ask Dylan or Mrs. Brown about something that happened that day. When I finished eating I cleaned my plate and went into my room. Dylan followed me. "Hey munchkin, what's on your mind." I looked at him. He had very dark hair and hazel eyes. "Mrs. Brown said I should forget about my brother and move on with my life, but I just can't." "I can imagine, however I wish I could forget about my sister once and awhile." I had to laugh as he flashed me his great smile. "Listen here's what you got to do. Don't forget about him, but don't let the fact that he has not come back make you not live your life. Alright?" "Yeah." Suddenly we heard a crash on the fire escape outside my window. Dylan went to check it out, but no one was there. He closed and locked my window and then closed the curtains. "I've got to be going. I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye and thank you." "See ya kid." He closed the door as he left. Outside Mrs. Brown stood and she hugged him. "Thank you." She said quietly. "No problem ma'am." I slowly got ready for bed. When I finally found sleep I dreamt about Blink all night.  
  
Authors Note: Listen I need idea's for Dylan's girlfriend and sister. Send me your ideas. All I know so far is, Dylan's sister is snotty and uptight. Also I need a girlfriend for David. If anyone would like to have a cameo as one of these characters, please let me know. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies. Disney does. However I do own any of the original characters you see and a few belong to others who have lent me them for the story.  
  
Shout Outs:  
Legs: Thank you, thank you for the kind comments. I am so glad you got to read my story. When I typed the story it was on different paragraphs, but when it transferred something happened. I've got to try and fix it. And thanks again for the review.  
Pixie: Yes Kid Blink is a cutie. Thanks again for the review.  
Kat: There may be some romance, but your going to have to wait and see like everyone else.  
Bulldog: Thanks for the review and nice comments.  
Chicago: Your character sounds really interesting and I think I may be able to use her, so thanks.  
Klover: thanks for the review  
Megabee: I think I will use the name Emily, for Dylan's sister and thanks for the review and you will find out soon who is on the balcony.  
  
Author's Notes:  
Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few dates, but because I live in wonderful old New York I am still in school and have finals, last minute work, studying, and state test. Gotta love New York. Anyhow here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.  
  
"Jennifer, Jennifer." Said Mrs. Brown shaping me violently. "Wake up child." My eyes opened slowly. "If you plan on eating before you leave, I would recommend that you get up now.  
"Alright, alright I'm up."  
"Good." She said walking out of my room. I turned over to stair out my window. For a split second I thought I saw some movement outside my windows and watched to make sure I wasn't going nuts. "Jennifer."  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." I yelled as I rolled out of bed. I began to get dress, picking out one of my nicer dresses, that weren't as worn as the others. I hurried into the kitchen and grabbed an apple off the table.  
"You forgot your money." Dr. Brown yelled after me.  
"It's alright, I've got it on me and you can pay me back later." I answered running down the stairs and out the door. I knock on Mr. Shuma's door. He answers and invites me up, but I decline on the fact I know I have to meet Blink before he decides to move on without me.  
I hurried along the street, praying that Blink did wait and would be waiting for me, me and nobody else. What am I saying, I really must stop thinking about him. My heart stops beating when I see him selling at the corner. Once again I ask myself, why? Why do I think about him so? "Blink."  
  
Blink yelled headlines after headlines. He knew he had to wait for me, but staying in one spot, especially when he wasn't selling many papers, wasn't in his best interest. "Blink." Blink turned and found himself smiling when I ran up to him.  
  
"Hey Morris, looks like we got ourselves a Newsie." Said Oscar pointing at Blink.  
"Yeah, we could pay him a little visit." Said Morris punching his fist into his hand a few times.  
"Blink." Both Morris and Oscar looked up to see me approaching Blink. Oscar's mouth fell open slightly finding me attractive.  
They watched us talk and Blink hand me a stack of papers. I began to approach people, talking to them for a few minutes, and then collecting the money from the people. I slowly made my way over to the Delancey brothers. "Morning boys, would you like to buy a paper?"  
"If I can get a name sweat face, I'd be happy to buy one." Said Oscar.  
"It really is none of your business." I said a little surprised that they would ask and offended at what he called me.  
"Well fine then, we will buy our papes some place else." I watched as they walked off. Something about them made me uneasy. I finished selling my papers in a little less than an hour. I gave Blink all the money, plus the additional ten cents from my papers that I bought and any tips I received. He tried to give me a nickel, but I ran off before he could, waving as I went.  
  
"Oscar, why are we leaving? I mean I thought you had the hots for this girl." Said Morris a little confused.  
"I've got a plan."  
"What is it?"  
"It will take a few days to get set up, but it will work." Oscar grabbed his brother's shoulder and began to whisper in his ear. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies, Disney does. However I do own any of the original characters that you see or other authors own certain characters that they have allowed me to use for my story.  
  
Shout Out:  
Rain: Hey, thanks for the review. I hope I never sent you to the insane institution.  
  
I woke up six days after my first meeting with Blink to the rain falling heavily on my window. I pulled on a warmer skirt and top and grabbed my shawl. I walked down the stairs and Mr. And Mrs. Brown was already eating. "I was just going to get you up." Said Mrs. Brown.  
"Normally you're up so early, but the last couple of days you've been getting up pretty late. Is everything alright?" Asked Mr. Brown.  
"Yes, I've just been sleeping more because I've been more active lately. I get up early every morning and go out for about an hour and a half and."  
"Yes, why are you out so long?" Mrs. Brown asked, taking a sip of her tea.  
"Oh." I said taking a bite of my food. "Imph mphse amph mboymph." I answered, taking another bite of my food.  
"Do you realize how impolite that is? I pray you would never do that in front of guest or out."  
With food still in my mouth I said, "Of course I wouldn't and I apoligize." I swallow my food laughing to myself. Mr. Brown is also laughing. "I should be off."  
"Dear I don't want you going out today, it is pouring." Said Mrs. Brown.  
"If you don't want papers that is fine, but Dr. Shuma might." I said smiling at the answer I came up with so quickly.  
"I'm proud of you Jennifer." Said Dr. Brown. "You are really learning some excellent working ethics." I smiled and turned to Mrs. Brown.  
"Fine." She said in defeat. "But don't stay out to long."  
"Ok." I said finishing my food. I quickly headed over to Dr. Shuma's home.  
  
"Oh dear, you are not going out today?" Said Mrs. Shuma opening the door for me. "It's pouring and if you don't want to get papers today, we would understand."  
"No, Dr. Brown needs them still." She nodded and handed me a nickel.  
"Don't be out to long dear." She yelled as I jumped down the steps and raced into the pouring rain. "That child should be careful or she's gonna get herself sick." She went back inside to finish what she had to do before the offices opened for business in two hours.  
  
I arrived at the spot where I was to meet Kid Blink first for the first time. The rain must be slowing him down. People stared at me as they passed finding me nuts for just standing out in the rain leaning on a pole. A pair of wet, cool hands covered my eyes. "Guess 'ho?"  
"Could it be.hmm.hold on don't tell me." I said smiling. Blink and I have become really close the last few days. "Lets see, is it man or woman?"  
"Man."  
"Employed or unemployed?"  
"Employed."  
"Snob or sweet?"  
"I 'ope ya say sweet."  
"So let's see your sweet, employed, and a man, hmm.what about charming and hansom."  
"I say so."  
"Ok, so your sweet, charming, handsome, employed, and a man. I think I know who your are."  
"'eally?"  
"Yep, Dylan." I said smiling evilly.  
"'ho's Dylan?"  
"Only the most cutest boy I've ever seen."  
"'ow do ya know dis, Dylan?"  
"Oh, he works at the doctor's office. He's going to be a great doctor someday." I could feel Blinks grip over my eyes loosen and I knew that was enough torture. Taking both his hands in mine, I pulled them down and turned to face him. "You know I'm kidding, right? I mean Dylan's like a brother to me. I would, could never have feeling for him like that."  
"I 'ope it stays dat way."  
"Hope, Blink?" I asked, hope filling my voice. I looked at him and he looked at me. Both of us were soaked to the bone, but it did not seem to bother either of us. Then Blink did something I did not expect, he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips.  
I never felt anything like it. His lips were so soft upon mine. We stayed like that for maybe thirty seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. I could feel people staring at us as they walked past. Pulling apart we had a small laugh between us. His hand touched my cheek and it felt warm and comforting. "Yeah, I 'ope."  
"Excuse me, if the two of your are done kissing, I would like to buy a paper.." Said a man who had become one of our regulars.  
"Sorry sir." I said. "Of course you can have a paper." Blink pulled a paper from the bag that was over his shoulder. It was to keep the papers as dry as we could.  
"We apoligize if dere a little wet." Blink said.  
"It is alright you two. You should get somewhere dry." He said nodding to us as he left. "You are soaked to the bone."  
Blink and I looked at ourselves. "'e's 'ight. 'ere's yer papes. I've only got five more ta sell."  
"Ok." I took the papers and gave him my ten cents. Blink watched me leave.  
He was about to turn around and go in the opposite direction when he hollered, "Hey Jenny."  
I turned around to look at him. "What?"  
He ran up to me and placed his hand in mine. "Can I walk ya 'ome?"  
"I would be honered." I said. We walked off together, unaware that two figures stood in the alley watching us.  
  
"Me friend Dutchy, is comin' back tamorrow." Blink said.  
"Really, I can't wait to meet him. Now you two are selling partners?"  
"Yep."  
"You know I haven't met any of your Newsie friends yet."  
"Ya will and believe me, dere gonna love ya, just as much as I do." I stopped dead.  
"You love me?"  
"Yeah, I guess I do." I pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him quickly on the lips.  
"I love you too." I said happily. We walked to my block in silence. "We should separate here, I don't think Dr. Brown would like me assocaiating with um."  
"A street rat." Blink finished.  
"Blink, I."  
"I know yer different." He said. He kissed me lightly on the cheek. "I'll see ya tamorrow."  
"Yeah." I turn to leave then pulled an extra nickel out of my pocket. "Blink wait." Blink turned around.  
"Yeah?" I pulled the remainding papers out of the bag from around his shoulders. "Watchya doin'"  
"Buying the last of your papers because I don't want to make you have to sell in the rain, considering you would have been done if you did not walk me home." I handed him the nickel and kissed him on the cheek and ran to Mr. Shuma's door.  
Blinks hand touched his cheek where I had kissed him and smiled. He had been with other girls before, but he has never felt so strongly about anyone before. He swore to himself he would not do anything to screw this up.  
I touched my lips thinking of the sweet feeling of kissing Blink. I never cared for anyone like this before, not even Dylan. Starting to feel cold, I hurried up the steps to Dr. Shuma's. "Thanks Jenny." Said Mrs. Shuma handing me a nickel.  
"But this is to much."  
"No you earned it, going out in the rain and all. Now hurry up inside before you catch a cold. By the way, why are you smiling so much?"  
"No reason and have a good day." Mrs. Shuma just shook her head and went back inside. I hurried inside my door, my face still caring a smile.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
  
Author's Note:  
Please review after the chapter. I would like to know what you guys think so far. Thanks. -Moonlight 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney owns them. I do however, own any original characters that you see or other people own them, but have allowed me to use them for my story.  
  
Shout Outs: (Legs I am borrowing the idea for writing dialog with the characters and Newsies, if you don't want me to, I will take it off, if not thanks for the idea)  
Klover: Hey, I sent you the information and need it back as soon as possible, please. Thanks for the review. I am glad you really enjoy the story, but don't feel to bad for Jenny,* wink, wink*  
Pixie: Cherry Pie, hmm, very interesting, yes indeed. (ideas swarming in head) thanks for the inspiration. Just wait and see what I have planed.  
Megabee: you have a guess, hmm. I wonder who you think it is. Well I know.  
  
Jenny: I want to know. (pouts) Moonlight: Just wait and see. (smiles)  
  
Rain: thanks for the review. I am glade you didn't go to the institution for mental people.  
Chicago: Hey, thanks for the review. This chapter is up before the 18th. Be grateful you can get together with your family. Most of my family won't even get together because they hate each other. My grandparents and aunts and uncles aren't even coming to my sweet sixteen.  
  
Mrs. Brown: Stop complain' Moonlight: All right, all right (under breath) Mrs. Grumpy. Mrs. Brown: What did you say. Moonlight: Nothing. (Dylan, Blink, and Jenny laughing in back round)  
  
Well anyway Chicago I hope you like the next chapter.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
I turn around to see Mrs. Brown staring at me, with her famous death glare. "I couldn't find a Newsboy." I said simply.  
"Look at you, soaked to the bone."  
"I know, but."  
"No buts, I want you to go to your room right now and get out of those wet cloths, this instance."  
"Yes ma'am." I said, the smile now leaving my face. Dylan walked in.  
"Good morning every.bo...dy." Dylan said trailing off as he saw all the commotion.  
"Good morning Dylan." Said Mrs. Brown, remembering her manners despite her anger. "Jennifer, say good morning to Dylan." She ordered me, through clench teeth.  
"Good morning Dylan." I said before running up the stairs.  
  
In my room I slammed the door. I was furious. "Who does she think she is?" I said out loud to myself. "She's not my mother and she will never be my mother. Sometimes I can't stand her, I mean she is so annoying, and demanding, and uncaring, and I hate it when she tells me what to do. It would serve her right if I just got up and left, but that would be unfair to Dr. Brown. I mean I would feel bad leaving him alone with that, that woman. However, where would I go, I mean I could go look for my brother. What's it matter he abandoned me ten years ago." I pulled out the bandana from under my pillow. It was the first time sense I met Blink that I actually looked at it and held it for comfort. "What's it matter?" I threw it at the wall. "He abandoned me, I didn't abandon him. And her I thought he was the one person I thought I could trust. I don't care if I ever see that thing again."  
"JENNIFER, hurry up. We need your help down here." Yelled Mrs. Brown.  
"I'M COMING." I yelled. I began to slowly get dressed, not wanting to go downstairs. I brushed my hair and got as much frizz as I could out of it. I began to braid it slowly, when came a knock at my door. "Who is it?"  
"It's me Dylan."  
""Come in." I said. He opened the door and stuck his head in.  
"You sure your not going to bite my head off?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure." I said smiling slightly.  
"Good." He said coming in all the way and shutting the door behind him. "So what's on your mind?"  
"Nothing, why?"  
"Well.I." He looked down and noticed the bandana on the floor. "What's this?" He asked inspecting it.  
"Give me that." I said lunging for it. However his four inches he has on me didn't help when he held it over his head.  
"What is this?" He asked me again. "F.S., I wonder who that could be? Maybe a boyfriend?"  
"No and it's mine, so can I have it back?" I pleaded.  
"If it's nobody, then who's F.S.? I'll give it back as soon as you tell me?"  
"No." I said.  
"Jennifer, Dylan we are about to open, now please come down." Yelled Dr. Brown.  
"Please Dylan * cough * can I * cough * please * cough * have that * cough * back." I said holding out my hand. My chest began to hurt and so did my throat.  
""Hey, that cough sounds really bad. Can I have a look at it, to make sure it is ok?"  
"Only if you * cough * give me back * cough * the bandana, please. * cough *" I said almost desperately.  
"Here." He handed it to me and I held it close, never wanting to let it go.  
"Thank you."  
"JENNIFER." Yelled Mrs. Brown loudly. "Dylan." She said a little bit softer. "Come down so we can open the doors.  
"We better go down." Dylan said. * cough, cough * "Would you please be my first patient for today." He said opening the door for me.  
"On one condition, you don't tell anybody about the bandana."  
Dylan placed his hand on his heart. "You have my word." I smiled and placed the bandana under my pillow gently and went downstairs. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does. However I do own any of the original characters that you see and other authors own certain characters that they have allowed me to use for my story.  
  
Shout Outs:  
Chicago: I hope you had a lot of fun with your family. I am so glad you like the story so far and I hope you like this chapter.  
Rain: I hate mean old ladies too; however do not give up all hope on Mrs. Brown.  
  
Blink: She is still a mean old lady. Mrs. Brown: Blink I heard that. Blink: Sorry ma'am.  
  
Legs: Thank you for the review and allowing me to use the conversations before the story.  
  
Racetrack: Yeah, Legs is really nice.  
  
Klover: Hey I need that information ASAP. I know how you feel about exams, I had a lot too.  
  
Mush: Jist take one step at a time an' you'll do great Klover.  
  
Author's Note:  
That is it; I am done with all finals and all state test. I will start to update almost every day again, like I was with the first four chapters. Well here is the net section of the story and I hope you like it. Also if you see any * cough * throughout the story, it is Jenny.  
  
Arriving downstairs Mrs. Brown told me to work at the desk. Dylan went to tell her that I needed to be checked out, but she began to talk to one of the customers. "Excuse me." Said a chubby lady.  
"How may I help you?" * cough * She eyed me suspiciously.  
"It is about time, my name is * cough * Janice Woods and my daughter Katherine Woods has * cough * an appointment." * cough *  
"Ok * cough, cough * ma'am, somebody will be with you * cough, cough * in a few minutes." I smiled at her.  
"Good." Said the women pressing her lips tightly together. When she turned around I rolled my eyes. I've always hated snobby ladies like her, who think they are better than everybody else because they are richer. However, I've always dealt with them, considering my father is a very famous doctor in New York and many rich people come to see him. *cough, cough, cough *  
The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur. Around noon my head began to spin and feel as if it weighed fifty pounds. I was sweating sometimes and freezing the next. My cough got raspy and my throat was sore. I had a hard time talking and kept dropping things. By two o'clock we were so backed up, complaints could be heard from almost every higher- class person. The few lower class people that were there stood silently waiting for their turn to come. "Come on girl." Said a woman.  
"Yes, what is taking so long?" Added another.  
"I'm * cough, cough, cough * so * cough, cough * sorry." I said from the floor cleaning up the stack of papers I had dropped on the floor. * cough, cough *  
Mrs. Brown came out from one of the rooms. "Jennifer, what is going on here?"  
"I * cough, cough * dropped *cough, cough, cough * these papers and * cough * I was * cough, cough * I was." I began to cough nonstop as Mrs. Brown looked me up and down.  
"THOMAS, THOMAS." She yelled. I was pale as a ghost and sweat covered my face. Dr. Brown came out of the room as quick as possible, followed by Dylan.  
"What is it?" He took one look at her and then me. "Dear God, help me get her upstairs and quickly. Dylan straighten things out here." I could feel my body being picked up, but that was the last thing I remember.  
  
The next day was beautiful. Blink and Dutchy walked to the spot where he was to meet me. "Ya 'eally excited ta see dis girl?" Dutchy asked with a small smirk. Like all the Newsies at the boarding house, he had heard so much about me. All would agree that Blink was definitely head over heals in love with me.  
"Jist wait Dutchy, yer gonna lover 'er. She is perfect." Blink said with a far off look in his eyes.  
"If she anydin' like ya said she is den I know I'm gonna love 'er. All da boys will and believe me dey all 'eally excited to me 'er considerin' she's all ya can talk about dese days." Blink gave Dutchy a friendly punch in the arm.  
"Can I 'elp I'm in love wid dis girl?" Dutchy shook his head no as he yelled out a headline and sold two papers.  
When they finally reaches the spot where they were going to meet a few of Blinks and my, now regular customers, showed up. Some asked about me and Blink said I was running late this morning. Little did he know I would not show up that day or the next or the following day. After a week Blink was truly getting worried. Something must have happened to 'er, but what. Blink thought to himself.  
Not only did he worry about me a lot, but some of the guys gave him a hard time by making jokes about how I wasn't real. "So Blink, how is dat imaginary girl frien'" Asked Snipshooter.  
"Snipe, I am not kiddin' lay off or I'll soak ya." Blink said, his voice rising slightly.  
"Come on Blink, ya know were jist playin' wit ya." Said Racetrack.  
"Lay off 'em guys." Said Jack. Last couple of days Jack has been as depressed as Blink.  
"What's wit ya two dese last few days?" Asked Bumlets.  
"Yeah, we know Blink is worried about dis girl, but what about you Jack?" Asked Mush.  
"It's nuttin'." Said Jack.  
"Jack, we know it's somedin', I mean ya jist don't get like dis over nuttin'." Said Specs.  
"I said it was nuttin'." Yelled Jack. Jack stormed out the window and on to the fire escape. He hated yelling at his friends, but he was just not in the mood to be around them with all their game and laughter.  
On the roof he noticed another figure. "Blink."  
"Hiya Jack." He said.  
"When did ya sneak out?"  
"Sometime when Bumlets was talkin'. I needed ta dink on me own for a while. You?"  
"I yelled and needed to be on my own too." Both sat in silence for a long time. Blink looked up at the moon. "What she like?"  
"What?" Asked Blink coming back into reality.  
"What she like, dis girl you's in love wit?"  
"Oh, she's beautiful and kind." Blink said with a dreamy look in his eyes. "'er 'air is a dark brown and 'er eyes are a dark blue, but sparkle like de moonligh'."  
"Ya 'eally love 'er?"  
"Yeah, dere's somedin about 'er, I don't understan', it jist like she's got some spell cast on me."  
"Dat is one of dere many gifts and mystery's." Said Jack smiling. He had been with a few women, but he still has not found that one girl. "If dis girl is everydin' ya say she is, don't let 'er go." He gave Blink a pat on the back, before heading back down the fire escape.  
Blink looked at the moon for a while. It's light, lighting up half his face. He stood up knowing what he had to do. 


	9. Revised Chapter 9

I MADE A FEW CHANGES AT THE END BECAUSE IT WAS NOT CLEAR AT THE END WHETHER OR NOT BLINK KNEW JACK WAS JENNY'S BROTHER. I MADE IT CLEARER.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does. However, I do own any original characters that you see and Klover well owns Klover.  
  
Shout Outs:  
Rain: Hey, thanks for the review again. It sucks you are taking down "Helping a Gypsy". I was really enjoying the idea.  
  
Bumlets: Yeah so was I.  
  
Well anyway, thanks again and make sure you stay away from those men in the white coats.  
  
Snipeshooter: Yeah, dey are scary.  
  
Legs: Thanks again for the review. Jenny and Jack, well you will just have to wait and see.  
  
Racetrack: Legs (blushing slightly) danks for de kiss. Yer real sweet.  
  
Jack: Look like Race got himself a little girlfrien'. (Race punches Jack) Oww.  
  
Racetrack: Ya deserve it.  
  
Survive: Hey I still got your jacket and if you want it back your going to have to give me my twenty bucks. Thank you for the most creative review I've ever seen. You are a genius.  
  
Mush: Why would ya want dis jacket back when it is so 'ot in New York?  
  
Southern Spell: I am really glad you like my story and I hope you like the rest of it.  
  
Specs: Southern is a new reviewer, ain't she?  
  
Moonlight: Yes she is.  
  
Specs: Welcome Southern.  
  
Snoddy: Hey Specs, stop flirtin'.  
  
Chicago: So how did that thing with your family go?  
  
Jack: Yeah, it looks like ya survived it.  
  
Moonlight: Jack don't be rude. Now apologize.  
  
Jack: I'm sorry.  
  
Moonlight: Good.  
  
Thanks for the review again and wherever you went I hope you have a good time.  
  
Racetrack: How come dis Moonligh' girl gets ta tell us what ta do?  
  
Jack: I don't know.  
  
Crutchy: Yeah, I am getting' tired of it to. (All the Newsies come at Moonlight) Why is it you get ta tell us what ta do?  
  
Moonlight: Because I am in charge.  
  
Racetrack: Who gave ya dat righ'?  
  
Moonlight: No one.  
  
Mush: Den why do we got ta listen ta ya?  
  
Moonlight: Because I am in charge and a woman who would not hesitate to kick your sorry butts.  
  
Specs: Dere are more of us den you.  
  
Moonlight: Yes I can see us.  
  
Pie Eater: So we are de ones who make all de rules.  
  
Moonlight: No, I am still the author.  
  
Dutchy: Guys, she got a point.  
  
Moonlight: Thanks you Dutchy. (Dutchy smiles)  
  
All except Moonlight and Dutchy: Author's pet.  
  
Moonlight: All right enough with all the chatting. Her is the next chapter and I hope you like it.  
  
Mrs. Brown sat next to my bed, dabbing my forehead with a cool wet cloth. Her eyes were red from crying and lack of sleep. A hand gently toughed her shoulder. She jumped slightly. "Dear, you need to get some rest." Said Mr. Brown.  
"I know, but I want to make sure she doesn't."  
"She isn't going to die, Dear."  
"Come on Thomas, you said ten years ago she was going to be weakened forever because she got so close to death. What makes you think things cannot get worse and we do loose her? I can not bare to loose another one." Said Mrs. Brown crying softly. A year before I had come they had lost their ten year old daughter. She had gotten very sick and died within a week. Mrs. Brown took it so hard she barely talked for six months. The night that I arrived on their door was the first time in a year she actually left her home.  
"I won't let her die." Dr. Brown said starring into his wife's eyes. "Now stop talking like that and go rest. The doctors orders." Despite herself, Mrs. Brown found herself smiling at his remark.  
"I will only rest if you promise to wake me up if anything changes, for better or for worse." He nodded as he led her out of the room.  
Dr. Brown sat next to me and rubbed my hand gently. "You need to got better, for her sake."  
"Francis Sullivan." I said weakly. "Why did * cough * you leave me? * cough, cough *" Dr. Brown listened with great interest. Even when I was sick my mind still wondered to my brother. I had yelled out his name when I wan young in my sleep and when I was sick. Dr. Brown and Mrs. Brown assumed he was the one who left me and figured out that my nightmares that woke me so early were about him. They once asked me a few years ago what had happened to my mother and father and I told them she died and my father was in jail.. "Why * cough * Francis why? * cough, cough *" With all his heart Dr. Brown wished he knew where my brother was, hoping that seeing me would make me feel better.  
He remembered when I was younger; I had a bandana with his initials on it. Mrs. Brown had told me to throw it out, but he knew I was hiding it under my pillow. "Blink." I cried. Dr. Brown looked up and wondered what I meant. "Blink, * cough * I need you."  
  
Dylan knocked on the door to an apartment. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes answered. She was an inch shorter than Dylan at 5'9. "Hi, long time no see." Said the girl with a strong Irish accent.  
"Hi Klover." Said Dylan kissing her on the lips. He and Klover had been dating for six months.  
"Dylan, what's wrong? It's been over a week since I saw you last. In another two days I start finishing school again. We were supposed to spend my entire vacation together." Dylan still didn't say anything. "Is that mean Dr. Brown working you to hard?"  
"No, I mean yes I am working hard, but."  
"But what? It is ok to say he is working you to hard. He won't find out."  
"Klover, it's not that. Jenny's sick. I mean really sick. She's had a high fever for over a week and we can't get it to drop."  
"Oh my." Said Klover. She rushed inside and pulled a few dollars out from a jar. She began to scribble words onto a piece of paper. She handed it to Dylan.  
"Onion, pepper, salt, Klover I do not understand."  
"I need these things to make a soup from my country. It is said to help kill the flu. Now go, hurry." She pushed Dylan out the door and into the summer air. Dylan hurried through the streets to find these things.  
  
Blink did not sell papers that morning. He went for a long walk instead. He knew where his walk needed to end up, but part of him was nervous and unsure whether or not he should go there.  
What if she had stayed away on purpose? Should he have kissed her? Did he say something to offend her? Did her family find out? All these questions kept going through his head as he entered a building. "'ello?" The lobby was completely empty and no one was at the desk.  
"Yes, young men? Unless it is an emergency I'm going to have to ask you to go to another office." Said Dr. Brown coming down the stairs.  
"Actually sir, I am 'ere ta see Jenny."  
"You're here to see Jennifer?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Would you mind me asking how you know her?"  
"Well sir, um I'm not sure 'ow ta tell ya dis, but I am 'er boyfrien'."  
"Her what?"  
"Thomas, who is it?" Said Mrs. Brown coming down the stairs. "It better be important for leaving Jennifer by herself when she is sick."  
"Ma'am she sick." Said Blink very surprised. "Please ya need ta let me see 'er, please."  
"Young man I don't know who you think you are, but I am not about to let some stranger up and see my daughter when she is sick."  
"Sir, with all do respect, she is not yer daughter. She was left on yer front step."  
"All right, you can see her for ten minutes." Said Dr. Brown.  
"Thomas." Said Mr. Brown a little surprised.  
"There is no way he would have known that unless her knew Jennifer. You've got ten minutes." He pushed me inside a room where I lay sleeping.  
"Jenny." Blink said. He cleared his throat. "Jenny, oh God. It is kinda 'ard ta see ya like dis."  
"Francis." I said weakly. Blink looked up and saw I was still sleeping and talking in my sleep.  
"No Jenny, it's me Kid Blink."  
"Francis Sullivan * cough, cough * why did you leave me?" Blink listened to that name and it sounded very familiar. *cough, cough, cough *  
"Jenny." Blink took my hand and kissed it softly. I opened my eyes and smiled. * cough, cough *  
"Blink, you came * cough * and saw * cough, cough * me." Blink looked up and smiled. For a second I thought I saw a tear in his eye.  
"Of course I did. I told ya I loved ya and I meant it." I smiled before I went into a coughing fit.  
"I must look awful right now." I found myself laughing at the thought.  
"No, ya look gorgeous."  
"Liar." He smiled. That was the first word I ever said to him.  
"C'mon ya need ta rest." I nodded and closed my eyes. Blink spent the rest of his ten minutes just watching me. When Mr. Brown came in and tapped his shoulder he got up quickly. His spot was filled by quickly Mrs. Brown. "Dan you sir." Said Blink as he went to leave.  
"What did you say your name was kid?"  
"Kid Blink sir." Blink, that was the other name Jennifer had called out. Link went to leave, but turned quickly around. "Sir, I was wonderin' if I could come and see 'er again."  
"I do not think that will be a problem, but only for ten minutes."  
"Yes sir and dank you. Sir one more ding, who is Francis Sullivan?"  
"Oh, she called out that boys name again." Blink nodded. "That is her brother. When she was five he left her in the middle of the winter on our doorstep. She became very sick afterwards and called out his name a lot. We assumed that was her brother because she did tell us her mother was dead and father in prison. Do you know that name?"  
"No sir, I jist wanted to know who she was callin'. Bye sir." Blink said before running down the street.  
When Blink was five minutes from the boarding house it struck him who Francis Sullivan was. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does. However I do own any of the original characters you see here and Klover owns well Klover.  
  
Authors Note: I made the end of chapter nine a little more clear on what Blink thought. I am sorry for not making it so clear the first time.  
  
Shout Outs:  
Rain: I made chapter nine more explanatory and thanks again for the review.  
  
Blink: Yeah it was a little confusin'.  
  
Moonlight: I fixed it so get off my back.  
  
Blink: Well it shouldn't be confusin' in se first place.  
  
Moonlight: Blink, I swear I'll hurt you. (Blink backs off)  
  
Jackal: I am glad you like my story and I hoped you enjoy the rest of it. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Skittery: We all welcome ya.  
  
Klover: Hey I am sorry I make you sound like your mother, but that just the way I saw Klover.  
  
Dylan: I've got no complaints.  
  
Klover: You better not.  
  
Southern Spell: I am really glad you like it.  
  
Specs: I am glad ya like it to Southern.  
  
Snoddy: Specs 'ow many time do I gotta tell ye ta stop flirtin'.  
  
Chicago: I know how you feel with all this hot weather. I am dying here and to think I start my job Monday at a camp. How am I ever going to survive? Like you I think I've talked enough.  
  
Jack: Hey Chicago, danks for not taken what I said to personal. I was not tryin' ta be rude. (Laughs when reads she was jumping up and down) 'ope ya 'ad fun jumpin'.  
  
Pages: Hey thanks for the review and I am really glad you like the story and I hope to hear from you again.  
  
David: Hey Pages. Welcome to our little world, I guess you could call it. It is fun most of the time, until Moonlight becomes the writing Nazi.  
  
Moonlight: I am not a writing Nazi.  
  
Pie Eater: What's a Nazi? (A few others repeat that question)  
  
Moonlight: You opened your mouth, ha mouth, that's funny.  
  
David: No it's not.  
  
Moonlight: Your right. (David smirks) Damn, never admit your wrong, especially to these guys because they will never let you live it down.  
  
Racetrack: (places arm around Moonlight) Yeah, dat is one of our better qualities.  
  
Moonlight: Racetrack, shut up.  
  
Steve: Hey thanks for the review. I am really glad you liked it. I promise if I ever become published, I will save you a copy. Even if I become famous, I will probably still throw a bowling ball. I like bowling it is fun. See you when I can.  
  
Dylan was practically ripped back into Klover's apartment when he arrived with all her ingredients. "What took you so long?"  
"I was barely gone an hour." Said Dylan in his defense.  
"Yes, but the milk has been ready for fifteen minutes."  
"Onions, milk, salt, pepper what kind of soup are you making her?"  
"My mother taught me to make it when I was younger. It will help to clear the flu from her head. It comes all the way from Ireland." She said cutting the onion in half and dropping it into the warm milk. She added a few pinches of salt and pepper.  
"Since when have you become the little home maker." He asked placing his hands around his waist. She elbowed him in the stomach.  
"Enough now. I am trying to cook."  
"Yes ma'am." Klover stirred her soup. The onion was becoming clear and falling apart. The milk was also beginning to change colors from its ingredients.  
"Here." She said taking a small spoonful, blew on it, and then gave it to him to try. He backed away from the spoon. "What?"  
"Umm. I don't like onions." He lied. The truth was he was a little scared of her cooking.  
"You don't like onions my arse. I've seen you eat them hundred of times. Now take a bite or else." Her voice grew strong and menacing. Her eyes went through him.  
He took the spoon and starred at it. Every part of his body told him to drop the spoon and run, but he slowly brings the spoon to his mouth. Klover stamped her foot impatiently. "Don't rush me." With one quick gulp he swallowed the soup.  
"Well?"  
"It's perfect." He smiled. She kissed him on the check and turned around to give the soup a few final stirs. Dylan's face dropped as soon as Klover's back was turned. He wasn't sure whether this soup would cure Jenny or finish her off.  
"Are you ready?" Dylan looked at Klover. The pot was covered and she held it with a rag.  
"Let's go." Said Dylan. He and Klover headed out the door.  
  
Kid Blink stormed into the lodging house and up the stairs. He slammed the bedroom door open and all the newsboys that were in there jumped. "Hey Blink what's up?" Asked Skittery.  
"Where's Jack?"  
"'e ain't back yet." Said Specs.  
"What Blink?" Jack stood in the doorway. He was as surprised as the other boys to see Blink so angry. "Do you wanna talk alone or in front of everybody?"  
"We can talk alone." Jack nodded.  
"Everyone git downstairs." Jack ordered. A few groans were heard, but they did as they were told. Jack looked at Blink. "Well?"  
"'ow could ya?" He said his voice full of anger.  
"'ow could I what?"  
"Leave 'er."  
"Blink I do not 'ave any clue what so ever on what yer talkin' abou'."  
"De most important person in yer life. How could ya even dink about leavin' 'er?" Blink cried. He touched the eye patch that covered his left eye.  
  
Blink was eight years old and was just coming home from selling papers when he noticed the building where his family lived on fire. Men, women, and children all sat watching and gasping. A few men were running inside and helping carry children, objects, and helping woman out of the building. A few that came out were seriously hurt, while others only had scraps and bruises.  
Blinks eyes searched for his twin sister and mother. His father had been at work. To his dismay they bother were nowhere to be seen. Men stopped entering the building saying the floors were beginning to collapse. They also said they could here voices of those still trapped inside, but they were unable to do anything until the fire department gets here.  
Without thinking twice, Blink ran into the burning building to find his family. Many people called after him, but none dared to enter the building on the account none wanted to loose their own lives.  
Blink ran up the stairs to the second floor. The smoke filled his lungs causing him to cough and have hard time breathing. The smoke stung his eyes and made them water. He was drenched in sweat and his hair and cloths were covered in ash.  
Arriving at his door he went to turn the doorknob, but pulled away quickly, surprised at how hot it was. The pain in his hand caused him to cry out, but he would not allow that to stop him. He kicked the door, once, twice, and even a third time. Each kick was harder than the last. He was full of anger, hate, and sadness that he might never see his family again. When the door finally broke pieces of hot wood flew into his left eye. The pain was so immense he almost passed out, but continued into the room.  
Entering the room he saw a horrific site. The curtains, chair, table were all ablaze. He went to his mother's room first and saw her lying on the floor. He ran up to her and placed his ear by her mouth to see if she was still breathing, but she was not. The smoke had filled her lungs making her unable to breath. Blink wanted to sit there and cry, but he knew he had to find his sister.  
He ran to the room he shared with his sister and found her trapped under their dresser. When he approached her she opened her eyes weakly. "Saline you alrigh'?"  
"No, I can't feel my legs." Blink looked at them and both were crushed under the dresser. He tried to lift it, but couldn't. "Ya need ta git out of 'ere."  
"I am not leavin' ya." He tried to again and again, but it was no use, he just wasn't strong enough.  
"Hey, listen it is getting' 'ard ta breath and I don't dink I am gonna live throw dis." Blink held her hand. They had always been the best of friends. The only time they were ever apart is when Blink was selling papers. " I love ya." She whispered. Blink kissed her hand.  
"I love ya too." She smiled as she took her last breath. Blink held her close and cried. He didn't care anymore whether he got out or not. He had lost the two most important people in his life.  
He could here the fire crackling and burning everything in its path beginning to get closer. The smoke was becoming thicker and he began to cough and not be able to breath. Then two large hands picked him up and pulled him away from his dead sister. "He knick and screamed until he passed out, those strong hands never letting him go.  
A week later he woke up in the hospital. His body was soar all over and his chest hurt every time he took a breath. He watched as doctors and nurses passed. Then he noticed hi eyesight wasn't the same. He painfully reached to tough his left eyes were he could no longer see out of and felt a patch there. "Good your awake." Said a nurse.  
"'ow long 'ave I been asleep?" Blink asked.  
"A week."  
"Den my mudder and sista are really.." Blink couldn't bring himself to say the word.  
"Yes I am afraid so."  
"Did I loose me eye?"  
"Yes, but other than that you are almost completely healed." The nurse tried to sound happy.  
"Your father left you a letter and it is next to your bed. In the drawer is a small pouch he said only to let you open. I can read you the letter if you like."  
"No, I can read it me self, if you would jist hand it to me."  
"Alright. I'll come back and check on you later." She said handing him the letter and than walking out. Opening the letter he recognized the sloppy handwriting.  
Dear Son,  
After de fire I stayed by your side day and nigh'. I found myself seein' your mudder and sista in ya. It killed me. I am sorry ta tell ya dis, but I've left New Yoik. In de pouch is some money. I'm sorry son.  
Love,  
James  
Tears filled Blinks eyes as he cried. He had lost everyone who ever cared about him.  
  
"Blink I am confused." Said Jack.  
"Your sista Jack or should I say Francis." Jack was surprised to hear Blink use his real name. Very few Newsies actually knew it. "I am talkin' about yer little sista." Blink shouted. This surprised Jack even more to hear Blink knew he had a sister. That he was sure nobody knew.  
"Blink ya don't understand and 'ow do ya know about 'er?" Then it hit Jack. That is why you've been so upset, she is the girl you fell in love with." Blink nodded.  
"Listen ya don't understand why I did it and most likely never will considerin; yer past, but I did it for 'er."  
"Abandonin' 'er was for 'er?"  
"Yes, because I knew dat dey could give 'er a better life den I could. Besides I still check on 'er. I'll sit and watch 'er sleep a lot of times on de fire escape."  
"So den ya know she's sick?"  
"Yeah, dat's why I've been so down lately."  
"Fine Jack, but yer comin' wit me ta see 'er, NOW." Blink said sternly.  
"Blink I don't."  
"No, yer comin' Jack. I won't let you not see 'er in case." Blink couldn't finish the sentence. Dr. Brown had said it was bad and now Jack knew too. He nodded and the two boys went back to see me. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does. However, I do own any original characters that you see or other authors own them and have allowed me to use them for my story.  
  
Shout Outs:  
Chicago: Thanks for the survival tips. They came in handy. I am glad you are liking the story and I hope you continue to like it.  
  
Jack: Blink did not get me in trouble.  
  
Blink: Yes I did.  
  
Moonlight: Boys stop fighting. Men you can't live with them and you can't live without them.  
  
Klover: I am sorry for making you sound like your mother. I will try not to make you sound like your mother.  
  
Dylan: Please do not be mad at me. (Places hands around Klover's waist) I love you, so please don't kick my butt and I trust you with all my heart.  
  
Rain: Thanks for the review.  
  
Spot: Poor Blink. (Mocks Rain)  
  
Blink: I would not mock Rain she kick yer ass.  
  
Spot: I am so scared.  
  
Blink: Don't say I didn't warn ya when she gets ya.  
  
Southern: I cannot tell you whether she will die or not.  
  
Skittery: Specs ya got a crush?  
  
Specs: No. (Blushes)  
  
Skittery: My ass ya don't. (Everyone start making sounds and blowing pretend kisses)  
  
Jack: So Southern, since are boy 'ere is a little shy would ya go on a date wit 'im?  
  
Megabee: I am glad you figured it out before hand. I am also really glad you like the story.  
  
Racetrack: Well isn't she de smart one.  
  
Moonlight: Race that better have been meant in a kind fashion.  
  
Racetrack: Always. (Under his breath) writing Nazi.  
  
Moonlight: I am sorry, what was that?  
  
Racetrack: Nothing.  
  
Moonlight: I am sure.  
  
Spitfire: Thanks for the review.  
  
Bumlets: Welcome.  
  
Yeah, I know there are many of this kind of stories, but it is interesting to see how they turn out, don't you think? Well anyway thanks for the review.  
  
Pixie: Hey, when you get back you have to let me know how your trip went.  
  
Les: Where's Australia?  
  
David: I'll show you later.  
  
Thanks for the kind comments. I am glad you keep coming back and reading. I hope when you get back you like the other chapters.  
  
Legs: I love getting your reviews. You are completely the best.  
  
Racetrack: (stumbles over from the kiss) I'll say.  
  
Moonlight: Racetrack!  
  
I hope you continue to read and I hope you like the rest of the story. I hope you saw I took one of your suggestions to heart and I might take more later. Thanks again.  
  
Racetrack: Yeah Legs, thanks again and rememba I love ya wit all me heart.  
  
Moonlight: (shakes her head) What are we ever gonna do with ya.  
  
Author's Note: I have made a change onto the title of the story. It is now called "Liar." A special thanks goes to Legs who suggested the title and I hope everyone like the title.  
  
Racetrack: See me goil Legs is de best.  
  
Moonlight: Enough lover boy. What am I ever going to do with him?  
  
Klover and Dylan arrived at Dr. Brown's office. Dr. Brown came down and greeted them kindly. "Klover it is nice to see you again. How is school going?"  
"Fine sir. I brought a soup for Jenny. Dylan said she was under the weather."  
"Well thank you." He answered taking the pot from her and leading them into the kitchen. He placed the pot on the stove.  
"The soup may be different then anything you've seen before and that is because it comes from Ireland. It may taste funny to her, but I recommend making her eat it."  
"Yes Dr. Klover and if it works then you will have to give the recipe to my wife."  
"Of course."  
"My wife will be happy o see you." He led Klover and Dylan into my bedroom. Mrs. Brown hugged Klover tightly. Like Dylan she has become very close to the family and was welcome like a daughter.  
"I am glad you came to see us." She said.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Brown. I brought a soup for Jenny that comes from Ireland that is supposed to help cure the flu."  
"Thank you dear. When she awakes I will give it to her. She is having a hard time sleeping and breathing and I fear, I fear." Mrs. Brown starts to sob and Klover places her arms around her. Klover does her best to comfort her.  
"Come along dear." Said Mr. Brown to his wife. "Will you two watch Jennifer for a moment, while I put her to bed."  
"Of course." Said Dylan. He sat on a coach and Klover placed herself in his lap. His hands crossed firmly around her thighs. "I'm worried about her." He whispered.  
"As am I." Klover said. They both hugged tightly.  
"She is like a sister to me and to loose her would be unbearable."  
"I know. We would all miss her."  
"I hope your soup will help."  
"So do I." That in silence for a while, but they could still here sobs coming from Mrs. Brown and the soft whisper of Mr. Brown. Soon I began to call for my brother again. I also called for Blink. Klover and Dylan both knew of my brother, for they were the only two people I told of my family in great depth. I did it because Dylan would not leave me alone about who Francis was and Klover just happened to be around. "I wonder if her family would giver her something to strive for, so she would push her body more to stay alive." The word alive got stuck in Klover's throat. This was the first time that she admitted the fact I might not survive.  
"Klover, don't let yourself believe she will not make it. We all need to keep our faith and hope alive, at least for her sake." Klover nodded.  
They heard the door open to the office and the sound of Mr. Brown going down the stair.  
  
"How dare you claim to be someone your not and at a time like this. Bink."  
"Blink sir."  
"Blink I was willing to allow you to see my daughter, but now with this little stunt you pulled I do not want you speaking or seeing her, EVER."  
"Sir, please." Pleaded Jack. "I am who I say I am. If you would jist let me see 'er, I can prove it ta ya."  
"Sir, ya told me de name and I knew it sounded familiar. I figured out who it was and now you won't believe me. Why?" Blink asked. The truth Mr. Brown knew he would never speak allowed. If this boy was, who he said he was then he may loose Jennifer forever and that is something he did not feel he could handle.  
"I.I." Said Mr. Brown stumbling over his words.  
"Sir, ya 'ave no answer and if you truly love Jennifer Malena Sullivan you will allow me ta see her." Mr. Brown looked at Jack as he spoke Jennifer's full name. Almost as if he was defeated he nodded.  
Jack climbed the stair followed closely by Blink and then Mr. Brown. Nothing would keep him from his sister and most of all his nerves, which at this moment were telling him to turn and run the other way. "Sir, I know ya still don't believe me, but I've got more proof once I see Jenny."  
Entering my room both Klover and Dylan jumped up in surprised. "Dr. Brown who is this?" Dylan asked. Jack did not answer, but moved to sit next to me. He took my hand and rubbed it slowly. My eyes fluttered open weakly.  
I looked into brown eyes and a warm smile. "Francis?" My voice being just above a whisper, but still clear for everyone to hear.  
"Yes." He nodded. Tears filled my eyes and as I reached under the pillow using all the strength I could muster, I pulled out the dark blue bandana. I watched as he untied the red one from around his neck. We both exchanged bandanas as I saw tears fill his eyes. "I am sorry for stayin' away so long." Jack apologized. I had no strength left to talk, but my eyes showed I forgave him.  
Jack hugged me tightly and I wished with all my might I could return the hug, but I did not have the strength to do it. However, I did find the strength to whisper, "I love you."  
"I love ya too." Jack said.  
Dr. Brown walked in holding a bowl of hot soup, which Klover had made that he had heated up. "Come on everybody, let her eat and then rest. You all are welcome tomorrow." He looked at both Blink and Jack to make sure they knew they were welcome. Jack kissed my forehead and gave me his bandana and kept mine.  
"Rememba I still got ta come back for dat." I smiled weakly as all left the room and Dr. Brown sat next o my bed and began to feed me soup. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Newsies, Disney does. However, I do own any of the original characters you see and Klover owns, well, Klover.  
  
Shout Outs:  
Rain: Thanks for the review. (Punches Spot)  
  
Spot: Ooowww. Damn ya 'it 'ard. (Rain smiles) Shut up Blink.  
  
Blink: Hahahahahaha.  
  
Rain: He did warn you Spot. (Spot gives both of the dirty looks as Rain joins in on the laughing)  
  
Spot: I won't 'it a goil, but Blink when me arm feels betta ya are fair game.  
  
Blink: Uh oh. See ya Rain. (Runs off with Spot chasing him and cursing)  
  
Southern: Thanks I liked this chapter too. LOL.  
  
Jack: See Specs and ya were worried she would say no.  
  
Specs: Danks Southern, I feel 'onered.  
  
It was two days before Jack and Blink could get back to come and see me. Headlines had been so bad that they had been out almost all day and were beat when they got back to the Lodging House.  
They let themselves in to see the office was back in business. Mrs. Brown was working the desk and Dylan and Dr. Brown were seeing patience. They approached the desk. "Oh, it is you." Said Mrs. Brown looking at Blink. Blink saw in her eyes that he still did not except him and saw him and Jack lower than herself.  
"Good mornin' ma'am." Blink said taking off his hat.  
"Who's this?" She asked looking Jack up and down.  
"De names Jack Kelly ma'am."  
"Boy you can not just bring you r friends here to se Jennifer whenever you want." Many of the rich ladies watched and whispered. The less fortunate just turned to gaze at the floor, ceiling, or wall finding it at that moment very interesting. Dr. Brown also came out of the room he was in.  
"Estella it is ok. Boys you can go up, I am pretty sure she is awake." Mrs. Brown looked up in pure shock. Dr. Brown just nodded his head.  
"Dank ya sir." Said Jack as he and Blink headed for the stairs at the end of the hallway. Both were surprised to see Mr. And Mrs. Brown working and not sitting next to Jenny's bed. Jack knocked on the door softly.  
"Come in." I smiled when I saw who entered. "Francis, Blink." My voice was now strong and full of life. Both were happy to see me sitting up in bed reading. Jack cringed a little to be called Francis again. "What?" I asked.  
"I don't go by de name Francis Sullivan anymore. One I 'ate de name Francis and two it is not safe on de streets anymore. My new name is Jack Kelly." I thought about this for a moment. Kelly was our mother's name.  
"Oh." I said. "Well then you are going to have to call Me Jennifer Kelly, I mean we are brother and sister, right?"  
"Yeah." Said Jack. Blink stood by the door quietly watching them. A part of him was jealous that I was only talking to Jack and that Jack had his sister back when he knew he could never get Saline back. Images of his sister went through his head.  
"Blink." His thoughts were cut off by my voice. "Blink is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You seemed to have something on your mind."  
"It's nodin'." Said Blink coming to sit on the other side of the bed, next to me. He leaned over and kissed me gently on the cheek.  
"Jenny I gotta go, but I'll come back tanight."  
"Ok, I'll see you later." He closed the door softly leaving Blink and me by ourselves. Blink looked at me and then out the open window. "What's wrong?"  
"I told ya it was nudin'."  
"Liar."  
"Jist back off Jennifer." The sharpness of his voice took me by surprised. "I am sorry." He said lowering her voice. I took his hand in my and held it.  
"Please tell me what's wrong. Did I do something?"  
"No." Blink couldn't look at me.  
"Then what is it?"  
"I don't know."  
"Yes you do."  
"Listen I jist don't wanna talk about it." His voice rising again. "So drop it."  
"Fine." I said. I could feel tear swelling up in my eyes and I couldn't look at him.  
"I talk ta ya lata." Said Blink heading for the open window and stepping onto the fire escape. He stopped abruptly when he found himself face to face with Jack.  
"Blink." He said. Blink just pushed past him and climbed down the fire escape. Jack came in through the window and sat next to me. Tears that I had tried to hide started to stream down my face and cried harder than I ever did in my entire life. I was glad at that moment to have Jack back in my life, but a part of me felt incomplete without Blink.  
"What did I do Jack?"  
"I don't know." He said hugging me tightly.  
"Don't leave me Jack." I cried not wanting to be alone.  
"Never again."  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter is a little short, but I am going to try and make the next one a lot longer. ~*Moonlight*~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does. However, I do own any of the original characters that you see and Klover owns, well, Klover.  
  
Shout Outs:  
Rain: Thanks for the review.  
  
Spot: Dam ya Rain. Ye 'it so 'ard. When I find ya I am gonna soak ya good.  
  
Blink: Yer never gonna find 'er.  
  
Spot: Where is she? (jumps for Blink who runs around)  
  
Blink: Didn't Rain tell ya ta stop chasin' me?  
  
Megabee: Jack will be a good big brother.  
  
Jenny: He better be or I am going to find myself a new one.  
  
Jack: Hey. (Jenny just smiles)  
  
Thanks for the review.  
  
Holiday: Feel free to ramble on and on as much as you like.  
  
Crutchy: Welcome 'oliday.  
  
Jackal: I am really glad you like my story. Sorry on part was a little bit slow. I won't do that gain I swear.  
  
Jack: Yes she will.  
  
Moonlight: Cowboy shut up or I am gonna soak ya.  
  
Jack: I am so scared. (goes after him) Oh shit.  
  
Moonlight: Get back here.  
  
Blink: You actually kissed Spot? Gross! (all Newsies and Moonlight nod in agreement. Spot stops searching for Rain and gives them all dirty looks)  
  
Spot: Yer all jist jealous I got Rain and Jackal fightin' over me and de rest of ya got no one. (we all just nod to make him happy)  
  
Southern: Thanks for the review.  
  
Specs: Anytime ya wanna. (takes her hand and kisses it gently)  
  
Snipeshooter: Stop bein' such a gentleman.  
  
Chicago: Hope you got through all your stuff ok.  
  
Snipeshooter: We like fun.  
  
Moonlight: No kidding.  
  
You're not a horrible reviewer. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Devonny: Thanks for the review and I am glad you like it.  
  
Itey: Welcome.  
  
Pixie: Hey I am great. You? How was your trip?  
  
Jack: 'ow was yer sleep?  
  
Les: No one ever told me where Australia is. Pixie where is it?  
  
Moonlight: Children, so many questions.  
  
Author's Note:  
Sorry it took so long to update, I have been really busy. Hope you like the next chapter.  
  
Racetrack: Moon 'ave ya seen Legs?  
  
Moonlight: No, why?  
  
Racetrack: Jist wonderin'.  
  
Moonlight: Oh, you miss her don't you? (nodes) She'll review soon. Well now on to the next chapter.  
  
After Jack had left he stormed into the Lodging house calling for Blink. All the boys looked up in surprised, because it had been only a few days sense Blink had come in demanding were Jack was. "Hiya Jack." Said Crutchy.  
"'ave ya seen Blink."  
"I dink 'e is on de roof. Is everydin' alright?"  
"It will be." Said Jack He climbed out the window onto the fire escape and began to climb to the roof. Their Blink sat one leg over the edge of the building. "What in de world is wrong wit ya?" Jack asked sternly.  
"None of yer business." Blink said just as sternly and getting up to face Jack like a man.  
"It is my business, she's me sista and yer de one who wanted me in 'er life and now yer gonna 'ave ta deal wit me actin' like de big brudder dat I plan on bein'."  
"Fine, but yer gonna 'ave ta let me figure out some stuff on me own."  
"Yeah, but yer hurtin' my sista at de same time." Blink looked at Jack and knew at once he had truly hurt me and felt extremely sorry about it. He just had so much on his mind that he needed to sort out on his own, he just wasn't sure he could do it without hurting me.  
"Jack I'll talk ta 'er I promise." Blink said softly. Any anger Jack had felt towards Blink left.  
"Fine." He climbed down the fire escape leaving Blink alone, thinking.  
  
I awoke early a few days later. I smiled as the sun coming through my window warmed my face. It was the first day I would be allowed out of the house and go and get papers. Jack had come and visited me a few times, but Blink did not. Jack keeps telling me Blink will come and see me, but I have my doubts. I am hoping he will be at his normal spot and I will be able to talk to him.  
I dressed quickly and ran down the stairs. "Hold up, where's the fire?" Asked Dr. Brown.  
"Good morning." I said happily taking my seat next to him. Something changed while I was sick. Mr. and Mrs. Brown no longer looked at me as a young child, but a young adult. They realized that I need to learn to take care of myself and will eventually have my own life and not only that I will have at least one more new person in my life for eternity.  
"Eat up." Mrs. Brown said smiling, placing my food in front of me. She was thrilled just to have me better and was willing to let me have my space. I ate my two eggs in four bites and Mrs. Brown shook her head, but kept her mouth shut.  
"Well, I've got to go. I will see you two later." I turn to leave when Mrs. Brown call me back.  
"Jenny," She takes me by surprise because she never called me Jenny, only Jennifer. "I hope ever thing works out with you today."  
"Thanks." I kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Bye." I yelled behind me. Running down the steps I knocked on Dr. Shuma's door. "Morning Mrs. Shuma."  
"Why Jenny, I had no idea you were coming."  
"I told Mr. Brown I wanted it to be a surprise."  
"Well I admit I am surprised. Please come upstairs and have something to eat."  
"Thank you." I said following her indoors. I received a hug from Mr. Shuma and both commented on how I was. "Dr. Brown would not allow me out of the house until I was completely healed."  
"Good for him." Said Dr. Shuma. I finished my second breakfast a little more slowly, remembering my manners.  
"Well I've got to go. See you both soon." I said putting my plate in the sink.  
"Come I shall walk you down." Said Dr. Shuma. I waved goodbye as I jumped down the steps and into the busy streets. "Something changed that girl and whatever or whoever it is, God bless him." He said before going back indoors.  
  
"EXTRA, EXTRA." Yelled Dutchy. He and Blink stood at the corner selling papers. Dutchy yelled headline after headline, but Blink just stood there and any one who wanted to buy from him did, but he made no effort to sell. "Blink if yer so upset over dis den go see 'er. Yer gonna end up on de streets if ya don't start sellin' somedin'."  
"I know, but de way Jack made it, I really 'urt and I don't know if I can face 'er. She 'ates me anyway."  
"Liar." Blink turned around and stood face to face with me. He gave a dirty look at Dutchy for not warning him I was right behind him.  
"'ey, 'ow was I supposed ta know, I never met 'er." Said Dutchy in his defense.  
"That makes two of us. My name is Jennifer Malena Sullivan, but my friends call me Jenny."  
"De names Dutchy. Ya can call me Dutchy or Dutch."  
"Pleasure to make your acutance." I turned to Blink. "Can we talk?" Reluctantly he nodded. Dutchy took his papers and began to sell them.  
For a long time Blink and Jenny just walked the streets in silence. "Blink whatever I did I'm."  
"Sorry? Fer what?"  
"Whatever I did to make you hate me."  
"I don't 'ate ya, never did, never will."  
"Then why did you yell at me and not come and see me. It hurt Blink really bad."  
"I know I 'urt ya and fer dat I am sorry, but. but."  
"Blink you can tell me. I am here for you." I said as we entered Central Park. Blink turned away and could barely look at me. He knew if he took one look into my face he would break down and spill his heart to me. "Please Blink, what is it." I said softly. We had stopped and I placed my head on his chest, my arms rapped around him tightly, feeling if I let him go I would never get him back.  
Blink looked down at me and placed his arms around me and held me. "Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why me? Why did ya choose me over all those oder rich fellas?"  
"Because unlike them I saw the real you and not some spoiled brat trying to please his father and be the riches man in New York the easy way, but a man knowing he has to work hard to get through life. Not caring what anyone else thinks and can truly be himself."  
"Dat's it?"  
"No. No matter how much you may lie to me your eyes never do, nor does your kiss."  
"Eye." Blink corrected me.  
"It doesn't matter if you have one or two." With that he leaned in and kissed me gently. Are breath mixed and are bodies exploded as an energy flowed through us like never before.  
"I love ya, Jenny. I 'ave sense de first day I met ya."  
"I love you to." He took my hand and led me under a tree. We sat there for a while in silence then I brought it back up again. "Why did you get angry at me?"  
Taking a big breath Blink tried to find the words to explain his reasons. "De more I dink about it the stupider dey seem, but when me and Jack walked in Mrs. Brown gave us a look of disgust. It was den I remembered we were in two different classes. Also I was worried dat wit Jack back in yer life ya would 'ave no time fer me."  
"Is that it?" I asked, my voice laughing. He nodded. "Blink I could care less what social class you and I are in and Jack, well he is my brother and I am extremely grateful to have him back in my life, but you have a special place in my hear that only you can fill it."  
"Ya mean it?"  
"I never say anything I don't mean." I leaned in and kissed him gently, my body curling against his. His arms pulled me closer and held me tighter. "Don't let me go."  
"Never again." Blink said with certainty. "Never again."  
"Come on. I've got to get my papers and get back."  
"Ok. Jack sells near 'ere. Ya can buy from 'im." I nodded as we walked off hand in hand. Somewhere inside me I knew life could not get better and that my life was completely full, well at least for now. That Jack and Blink will forever be in my life, for all eternity.  
  
Little did I know in the shadows sat two figures. "De time 'as come. " Said one to the other. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does. However I do own any original characters you see and Klover owns, well Klover.  
  
Shout Outs:  
Southern: Go me, LOL. Anyway I am glad you like the chapter and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Specs: I'll go out whenever ya want ta.  
  
Rain: Thanks for the review.  
  
Spot: STOP PELTIN' ME WIT FOOD.  
  
Blink: Go Rain, go.  
  
Spot: Blink, I'm gonna. (raises fist to strike him)  
  
Blink: I wouldn't do dat if I was ya, Rain is gonna get ya.  
  
Spot: Damn it. Jist wait until Rain ain't around, den yer dead. (Blink backs off) Ha, I won.  
  
Rain: I would not be so sure about that. (holds large bowl of frosted flakes ready to be thrown)  
  
Spot: Damn. (runs as fast as he could with Rain close behind) I HATE CEREAL.  
  
MsJonyReb: Hi and thanks for the review. I am glad you like my story. I hope to see more reviews from you to let me know how my story is doing.  
  
All Newsies: Welcome MsJonyReb and danks for worryin' 'bout us.  
  
Pixie: I hope all the typing I am doing is making you happy. Thanks for the review.  
  
Jack: Moons been typin' like crazy, den deletin' and fixin' and den doin' dat all over again.  
  
Chicago: Hey, thanks for the review.  
  
Snipeshooter: What's wit de clouds?  
  
Megabee: Thanks for the review. Read this chapter and find out whom those two people are.  
  
Jack: Danks for de cookie.  
  
Blink: Yeah, danks. (both boys shove their cookies into their mouths)  
  
Jenny: I am lucky to have both of them, but neither of them have any table manners.  
  
Jack and Blink: (mouth full of food) Hey.  
  
Jenny: See what I mean.  
  
Klover: Yeah you're not your mother. I am glad I was able to change that. Thanks for the review.  
  
Dylan: Whether you act like your mother or not, I still love you.  
  
Blink walked me all the way home. He gave me a soft kiss before turning back to join Dutchy. A smile crept onto my face where it implanting itself, never wanting to leave. I gave Dr. Shuma his papers and went inside to start my day's work. To earn more money I decided to start working as a doctor's assistant. I know I never went to school, but Dr. Brown has taught me everything he knows and I am able to do simple things such as stitches and I am able to stop large cuts from bleeding.  
The day began slow, not getting busy enough for me to treat any patients, but only take them to the examination rooms. I didn't mind it though. My mind was filled with thoughts of Blink and all that had gone on this morning. "Someone's in a daze this morning." Said Klover to me, leaning on the front desk.  
"Hi Klover." I said slightly blushing.  
"So who is he?"  
"That boy who came to see me while I was sick."  
"Which boy?"  
"The one with the patch. The other one turned out to be my brother."  
"No!" She said in shock. "Doesn't matter though, both are extremely cute." A cleared throat made us look up to see Dylan.  
"I hope I am not interrupting anything."  
"Of course not. We were just talking about cute boys." Said Klover teasing Dylan. I laughed under my breath as both of them starred at each other.  
"You are not funny you know that." Said Dylan leaning extremely close to Klover's face, so close there breath mixed together.  
"Yes I am and you know it." Both smiled and kissed each other. "I love you."  
"I love you to."  
"Good then you can buy me lunch." Said Klover happily.  
"Fine. Just give me one second." Dylan disappeared into the room where Mr. Brown was treating a patient. When he walked out he held his arm out for Klover and both walked out of the office laughing and waving goodbye.  
About fifteen minutes later a boy rushed in calling for Dr. Brown. Dr. Brown came rushing out and listened as the boy told his story. He grabbed his bag, called for Mrs. Brown to come along because he made need her help and told the boy to lead the way. He left me in charge of the office and to do the patients that I could and he would be back soon.  
At that moment I wished Dylan had not taken his break. I felt very unsure on what I could do, no matter how excited I was about it before. Before I had had Dylan and Dr. Brown here to help me if I needed it and now, all I had was my own judgment. Mrs. Brown had gone out earlier that morning to see some friends. No matter how I felt, I had to do as much as I could.  
  
Oscar and Morris Delancey sat in the alleyway across from Dr. Brown's office. "Ya sure ya want me ta 'it ya?" Morris asked a little surprised.  
"Yes. De office is full and de oder two doctors are gone. She is de only one left."  
"Oscar it is great ya like dis girl, but shouldn't ya at least know 'er name?"  
"Shut up." Said Oscar. Morris kept bringing up the fact that he did not know my name and it was beginning to annoy him.  
"'ow did ya know both of de doctor's would be out?"  
"Well, I 'ave been watching to see when de younger one went ta lunch and remember dat kid we beat up in de alley taday. Well I told anudder boy dat if he ran to Dr. Brown's office and got 'im ta leave I would give 'im five bucks tamorrow. He is ta keep 'im away while I sweet talk 'is daughter."  
"Oh."  
"Now ya understand?" Morris nodded. "Good, now 'it me."  
"Ya sure?"  
"Yes, now 'it me."  
"Al'ight. Oscar rememba not ta call 'er sweet face or anydin' like dat." Oscar nodded as Morris brought his hand back and struck Oscar hard in the face. Oscar fell to the pavement in pain. His hand touched his cheek and he winced at the pain. Looking at his hand he saw blood. He looked up at his brother in surprise. He never realized he could hit so hard.  
Oscar stood up and Morris hit him in the right eye. Oscar could feel it begin to swell. Morris kicked him in the gut and Oscar gasped as he felt all the air in his body leave him. Oscar took another kick into the face when he told his brother to stop. His face was bloody in five places, his right eye was swollen shut, and he was still gasping for breath. "Wish me luck?" Oscar said with a slight smile as he stumbled into the street. Many people watched Oscar head for Dr. Brown's office and as he was beginning the painful attempt up the stairs a man helped him inside.  
  
I ran out of the room I was in and took one look at Oscar and gasped. What person in there right mind would do this to another. I thanked the man who helped him in and led Oscar into a spare room. I sat him in the chair and got a glass of water. "Here, drink." I said kindly. Oscar took the water gladly, hoping to wash the taste of blood from his mouth.  
My hands gently moved over his cuts and bruises. The cut on his check would need stitches. I went into the lobby and asked a boy if he was well. When he answered yes and that he was waiting for me to see his sister I asked him if he would run to the butchers for me. He asked why and I handed him and few dollars. I told him just to go and get a steak and if he did a dollar would be waiting here for him when he returned. The thought of earning a dollar made the boy run as fast as he could.  
I reentered the room with a wet piece of cloth in my hands. I gently began to clean the wounds on his face. Some of the blood had already begun to dry. The cut on his check refused to stop bleeding so I was forced to place pressure on it. Oscar winced in pain. "Sorry."  
"Dat's alright. Yer 'ands are so soft." I just smiled.  
"What's your name?"  
"Oscar Delancey, you?"  
"Jenny Sullivan." We sat in silence for a while as I finished cleaning him up. "Who did this to you?"  
"A group of kids jump me from be'ind."  
"Did you get a good look at any of them?" I asked feeling sorry for him.  
"Yeah, dey were Jack Kelly and 'is group of Newsies dat jump me." 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Newsies, Disney does. However, I do own any original characters you see here and Klover owns, well Klover.  
  
Shout Outs:  
Klover: You are going to have to read this chapter to see if she believed Oscar. Thanks again for always being a consistent reviewer.  
  
Dylan: I will always love you and I find you hilarious.  
  
Kawaii Julie Sama: hey thanks for the review and I will do my best to update as fast as possible.  
  
All Newsies: Welcome.  
  
Devonny: Hey, you have reviewed this story before and it is nice to here from you again. Thank you always for the review.  
  
Snipeshooter: It 'ard ta believe she gets so excited over dese little reviews.  
  
Moonlight: Hey I like reviews. It is good to know someone likes my stories.  
  
Snipeshooter: I wonder 'ow many of yer reviewer 'ate yer story.  
  
Southern: I like go me's. LOL. Thanks again for the review.  
  
Specs: I'll se ya at 7:30.  
  
Rain: Thank you for the review.  
  
Blink: (Rain throws frosted flakes at Spot) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Dis is betta den goin' ta Medda's.  
  
Spot: I glad dis is amusin' ya.  
  
All Newsies: It's amusin' us to.  
  
Spot: Great.  
  
Moonlight: Hey, even I am finding this funny.  
  
MsJonyReb: Will the plain backfire, hmm, your just going have to keep reading and find out. I wouldn't really call Jenny gullible, but you have to remember she has not know Jack, Blink or any of the other boys very long. She knows nothing of there past.  
  
Snipeshooter: Yeah nodin' of our past.  
  
Moonlight: I don't need your help Snipeshooter. I can explain things on my own. Besides knowing nothing of your past could be a bad thing.  
  
Snipeshooter: Oh, well dat is de last time I try ta 'elp ya.  
  
Moonlight: Come on Snipe don't take it like that.  
  
Pixie: Hey, I like the new name. It is cool. I am really glad you like the story that much. I hope you continue to like it.  
  
NO, my heart cried out as Oscar spoke those words. Jack and Blink would never do that, NEVER. Would they? That last thought took me by surprise, but then again how well did I know either of them? I haven't even known them for a month.  
I worked silently, making my stitches tight and small. Oscar winced a few times from the pain, but stayed perfectly still. "Are ya al'ight?" Oscar said, his hand gently lifting my head to look into his eyes. Tears had stained my checks.  
"I'm fine." I said quietly, but inside I screamed and cried like a child.  
"Did I say somedin' ta make ya upset?"  
"No." I wiped my eyes. I looked at Oscar's face and now that the dried blood was cleaned, I noticed I had seen this boy before. "Do I know you?"  
"Not dat I know of." Said Oscar. He was not sure he wanted me to know that he was the one who called her, "sweet face."  
"Oh, you just look familiar. Maybe I sold a paper to you once."  
"Ya sell papes?"  
"Yeah. I helped out a Newsie for awhile."  
"What 'appened ta 'im?"  
"Oh," I said my eyes cast downward. "I found out he was not the person I thought he was."  
"I'm sorry." Oscar said rubbing my hand softly. I pulled my hand away and stood up quickly. "Please don't leave." He said reaching for my hand. "Ya loved 'im didn't ya?" I nodded. "Could ya ever again?" I had to think about this question and slowly I nodded my head no. Beating up another person went against everything I believed in and worked so hard to care for.  
Oscar smiled evilly as my head shook no. A part of him believed in time I would be his. He smile fell away and his face became full of compassion as I felt his arms rap around me. Part of me told me to pull away, but another part of me felt comfort in his touch. Tears trickled down my checks easily and Oscar wiped them each away. "Thank you."  
"Fer what?"  
"Your kindness." I herd the front door open as Dylan returned from his lunch. He came into the room and saw by red eyes and sad expression.  
"Jenny are you alright?"  
"Yes." I said nodding. I wiped my face with my sleeve. "Your all done Oscar. You can leave and the service was free of charge." I shook his hand as Oscar left the building.  
"Jenny what's wrong?" Dylan asked. He leaned on the door keeping me locked inside the room.  
"Oh Dylan." I cried running to him and rapping my arms tightly around him. I told him everything through my sobs. He patted my back, rubbed my head, and told me everything was going to be all right.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Brown reentered the office a half hour later. The waiting room was still busy and they saw Dylan running around. "Dylan where's Jennifer?" Asked Mrs. Brown curiously.  
"I sent her to bed." Said Dylan not looking up from what he was doing.  
"Why?" Said Mrs. Brown, worry filling her voice.  
"She had a hard day." He answered simply.  
"She's not sick." Said Mrs. Brown with a sigh. The hand that had moved to her chest like she was going to have a heart attack if I had gotten sick again slowly came back to her side.  
"She had an emergency come in while we were all out and that took a lot out of her. She had to stitch up a boys check, but I checked it before he left. He did an excellent job."  
"Well I think we should let her sleep then." Said Mr. Brown ending the conversation. Both he and Mrs. Brown got back to work.  
  
Two hours later, after a nice nap I went down the stairs and saw only two patients left waiting. Mr. Brown was just saying goodbye to one of his patients who is an old friend of his. Mrs. Brown took the final two patients into one room and Mr. Brown told Dylan he would get them. Dylan thanked him. "Hey."  
"Hey Jenny. How are you feeling?"  
"I've felt better, but I will live." I said leaning on him.  
"Hey Dylan." Yelled Mrs. Brown from in the room. "Can you get me a needle?"  
"Sure." He yelled back.  
"I'll get it." I said jumping up. I went behind the desk and into the closet. I heard the door open and the familiar voices of Blink and Jack. My body tightened and my heart stopped.  
"'ey is Jenny 'ome?"  
"No." Said Dylan flatly.  
"Do ya know when she will be back?" Asked Blink.  
"Listen we've decided we don't want either of you seeing Jenny anymore."  
"What?" Said both Jack and Blink together.  
"You heard me. You two are no longer allowed to see her."  
"It don't make no sense. We never 'urt 'er."  
"Listen I don't make the rules around here, but I was told to keep Jenny as far away from you two as possible." Said Dylan his voice rising.  
"YOU CAN'T DO DIS." Yelled Blink. Both Mr. and Mrs. Brown had come out of the room by now.  
"What is going on here?" Mr. Brown asked.  
"Sir, ya gave us permission ta see Jenny, but 'e is tellin' us know we can't." Said Jack. Mr. Brown looked at Dylan and then noticed me sitting on the floor of the closet.  
"That's right boys, I'm sorry, but we have all decided that you are not suitable people for Jenny to be around."  
"Ya can't do dat, she's me sista." Said Jack angrily.  
"I can and I did. If I ever catch you near my daughter then I will have you arrested. I am very good friends with the chief of police."  
"Sir please." tried Blink, but a raise of hand made him be quiet.  
"Ya can't do dis sir and Jenny and I will see each oder. We lost each oder once and won't again." With that the two boys turned and left. I came out carrying the needle Mrs. Brown had asked for.  
"Thank you." I said simply.  
"Jenny, what is going on?" Mr. Brown asked. I turned and looked at Dylan. He nodded and began to tell them what I had told him earlier. I, however headed up the stairs and into my room to cry once again, but when I got up their my room wasn't empty. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does. However I do own any of the original characters you see and Klover owns, well Klover.  
  
Shout Outs:  
MsJonyReb: I am really glad you still like my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Jack: Why did ya 'ave ta encourage 'er by sayin' she was right? Why? Ya neva encourage 'er.  
  
Moonlight: Who asked your opinion Jack?  
  
Snoddy: I did.  
  
Moonlight: Shut up.  
  
AnUNDERCOVERnewsie: Thank you so much for the review.  
  
Oscar and Morris: We are not whatever ya called us.  
  
Undercover: Yes you are fudge monkeys and I still vote to soak them.  
  
All Newsies: Yeah.  
  
Klover: Well here is your next chapter and thanks for the review.  
  
Jenny: Klover please don't be mad at me.  
  
Southern: I got another "GO ME", hehehe. Well here is your next chapter.  
  
Specs: (does the last bit of fixing himself up before knocking on Southerns front door) Hi Southern.  
  
Kawaii Julie Sama: I am really glad you are liking my story.  
  
Oscar: What ya call me?  
  
Kawaii: You heard me.  
  
Oscar: Well at least I don't 'ang around wit grafters.  
  
Kawaii: I'm gonna soak ya. (Spot reaches around and grabs her waist) Yer lucky Oscar. (Oscar just rolls his eyes)  
  
AA Battery: I hope you like this chapter and I will try to update quickly.  
  
Moonlight: Must keep typing. (Punches quickly on her keyboard)  
  
Pixie: Did you ever figure out the word? How long did it bug you?  
  
David: I have no clue on what word you are trying to figure out.  
  
Rain: I see you changed your name.\  
  
Spot: Moon I finally figured out why Rain keeps attackin' me wit frosted flakes, ya keep leavin' 'er on cliff'angers.  
  
Moonlight: Don't try to pull that on me. It is not my fault Rain likes chucking cereal at you. * whispers * keep it up it is very entertaining.  
  
Spot: I 'eared dat.  
  
Moonlight: Heard what?  
  
Spot: Dat's it. Git ova 'ere. (Starts to chase moon around the room)  
  
Moonlight: Rain HELP.  
  
Devonny: I am glad you liked this chapter.  
  
Snipeshooter: How was yer trip?  
  
My mouth opened wide as if ready to scream, but nothing came out. Jack was sitting on my bed, but Blink was nowhere to be seen. I quickly went to back up and found that Blink had been behind my door and had shut the door and blocked my exit. I moved slowly along the wall, trying to put as much distance between those two and myself. My eyes searched franticly for another escape. A part of me was ready to run, but the other part did not want to. I backed away so much I ended up in the corner. I slowly sank to the floor and buried my face into my knees. I sobbed silently.  
I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped up and looked in Jack's warm blue eyes. "I'll scream." I said.  
"Liar." Jack said.  
"You and Blink are supposed to stay away from me."  
"You agree wit dat?" Blink said eyes full of hurt, but also hopes that I did not agree. My heart ached and I was forced to look away. I nodded slowly.  
"Fine." Said Jack. He got up slowly and pats me on the shoulder twice like I was a friend he was saying goodbye forever. He led Blink towards the window and resisted a little, as if he expected me to jump up all of a sudden and yell it is all a joke. We exchanged glances and he saw that it wasn't. He nodded and went out the window. "Rememba ya turned yer back on us dis time." He followed Blink out of the window.  
With them gone I flung myself upon my bed. My pillow muffled my sobs and my shoulder shook violently. Tears stained my cheeks and soaked my pillow.  
Outside my window, Jack sat silently, watching me. He sat in the same spot he had sat those ten years.  
  
I awoke the next morning tired and heart broken. What I did to Jack and Blink was the hardest thing I ever done. I've listened to many of my friends claimed o be heart broken, but none ever acted or could feel the way I felt now.  
Mrs. Brown knocked twice on my door and entered my room. I sat brushing my hair. My cheeks were wet from another crying fit. I was staring off into space. Mrs. Brown walked up behind me and took the brush, pulling me out of my trance. "How are you doing?" She asked me softly.  
"I've been better." I said with a small smile that refused to stay on my face. Mrs. Brown slowly began to brush my hair  
"I'm sorry everything turned out this way."  
"It's not your fault."  
"You don't have to get the newspapers this morning. Dr. Shuma would understand."  
"No, I've got a job and I'm going to do it." Mrs. Brown just nodded and began to braid my hair.  
"Ok." She said finally. She finished braiding my hair. She kissed my forehead then headed for the door. "I love." I sat there silently. Nodding Mrs. Brown went to leave. I turned around quickly.  
"I love you to." Mrs. Brown smiled as she left the room.  
I sat there silently for a few minutes. A part of me wished to take up her offer and stay home, but I am not going to be scared to go out my door forever.  
  
Oscar Delancey was making his way to work when he ran into Jack Kelly and the Manhattan Newsies. "Oscar what 'appened ta ya?" Jack asked, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.  
"Yeah, who beat de not out of ya?" Snipeshooter asked.  
"I'm gonna get ya, ya lousy little shrimp." Said Oscar going after him. Racetrack jumped between him and Snipeshooter. Race wasn't that much taller then Snipeshooter, but Oscar did show him a little respect, if that is what you would call it.  
"Oscar, we don't mean no 'arm, we jist want ta dank 'im fer messin' yer face up." Race said smiling. Oscar went to lunge at him, but stopped when the work bell went off.  
"Yer lucky. I'll get ya tamorrow."  
"I'm sure." Said Jack patting Oscar on the back. Oscar tightened his hands into fist, but resisted the urge to hit him.  
All the other Newsies laughed, joked and hurried to get their papers. Jack leading the line as usual, but for the first time Blink brought up the rear. Oscar pushed pas everyone trying to get into the office to where he was to help his Uncle Wisely and brother, Morris.  
Entering the office he could here Jack tormenting his Uncle as normal and he picked up 100 papers, knowing good and well how many Jack would take. "So what's it gonna be?" Asked Mr. Wisely.  
"De usual." Oscar placed the papers on the counter for Jack to take. "So Mr. Weasel what 'appened ta Oscar?" For the first time Mr. Wisely looked up at Oscar.  
"Jesus." He cried out. "What 'appened ta? Where did ya get dose stitches?"  
"I'm fine." Oscar said giving Jack a dirty look for having to point it out.  
"Yeah, but stitches cost money."  
"Yeah, well me friend did it." While saying this he looked at Blink, giving him an uneasy feeling.  
  
I was walking the streets looking for a Newsie when a pair of hands covered my eyes. I knew they weren't anyone I knew, at least not that well. The person's hands felt rough. I removed them from my eyes and turned to face Oscar Delancey. His face was sill bruised, but something about it still felt awfully familiar. "Are you sure I don't know you?"  
"No, I sure."  
"Oh." I answered still having that feeling I knew him and another uneasy feeling was building up inside me.  
"I wanted ta say dank you fer de 'elp ya gave me yesterday." His body leaned in closer to mine. I moved simultaneously away from him.  
"It was no problem. I mean I would hope some one would show me the same kindness."  
"Yes, but not ta many people would in dis city." His body still inched closer to mine. He was close enough were I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. Oscar was way to close to me for comfort. Yet, for every inch I moved back, he seemed to move two inches closer. That is something I liked about Blink. He never came to close without making sure I was comfortable. Oscar on the other hand never considered how I might be feeling in this situation.  
"Not all people in this city are that cruel."  
"Sweet face ya need ta live a day on de streets." 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does. However, I do own any of the original character that you see and Klover owns, well Klover.  
  
Shout Outs:  
Klover: Thanks for the luck.  
  
Oscar: Would ya like ta be called Sweet Face?  
  
Dylan: Stay away from my girlfriend. (Punches Oscar is the face)  
  
Oscar: I ain't doin' nudin'.  
  
Dylan: I'm sure.  
  
anUNDERCOVERnewsie: Thanks for the review.  
  
Moonlight: I give you full permission to kill Oscar.  
  
Oscar: Hey.  
  
Moonlight: (sticks tongue out at him) So how was your walk? If you don't mind walking a little further come and visit me on Long Island.  
  
Rain: Thank you for the review.  
  
Spot: Rain I give up. Ya win, ok? No more cereal please.  
  
Kawaii Julie Sama: I am glad that you like my story despite the fact it is not a Spot fan fic.  
  
Oscar: Shit, why am I de only one who ever gets beat on.  
  
Moonlight: One, you deserve it. Two, it is entertaining. Besides, Spot is picked on by Rain, which I believe she is throwing frosted flakes at him right now which is why he is not here to stop Kawaii from attacking you. (Watches Kawaii chases him around with hammer) Yes I do believe this is very humorous.  
  
MsJonyReb: Thanks for the review.  
  
Moonlight: That is right I am in charge.  
  
Jack: 'ere she goes again.  
  
Moonlight: Jack you are not on my good side right now.  
  
Jack: So.  
  
Moonlight: For that remark MsJonyReb can have a cookie and you can't. (Sticks tongue out at him)  
  
Jack: Mean.  
  
Moonlight: I know.  
  
Chicago: Thanks for the review.  
  
Snoddy: 'aven't 'erd from ya in awhile.  
  
Racetrack: Where ya been?  
  
Mush: Glad to 'ave ya back.  
  
Moonlight: Seems all the guys have missed you. Welcome back.  
  
AA Battery: Thanks for the review.  
  
Moonlight: I am working as fast as I can.  
  
Jack: Glad ya liked me line.  
  
Pixie: Thanks for the review.  
  
Oscar: What's wrong wit me kisses?  
  
Devonny: I am glad you like my story so much.  
  
Blink: Ya don't 'ave ta pity me.  
  
Dee: Hey, thanks for the review. This summer has been fun. You need to hurry up though and finish the story. You read so slow. Read faster.  
  
Mush: 'ey Dee, the name's Mush. So yer 'er friend from camp. Ready ta go back ta school?  
  
Jack: Mush stop flirtin', yer getting' as bad as Specs wit Southern. (Specs blushes)  
  
Moonlight: Cut it out. Dee's heart already belongs to Suga Lips.  
  
Mush: Who's Suga Lips. (Moonlight smiles)  
  
Southern: I really am beginning to like GO ME'S. LOL. Thanks for the review.  
  
Specs: (Setting: Central Park sunset. They sit on a blanket and a picnic basket sits at the end) I am really glad ya said ya would come out wit me. I was worried ya would say no. I dink yer really pretty and nice. I 'ope ya enjoy the food. Moon made it for us. I dink dere are some cookies, sandwiches, lemonade and water, carrots, and chips. Here, (Pulls red rose from basket) I got this for ya. So what ya dink of the sunset?  
  
Pages: I am glad you are back and reading my story again. I remember you. You are just going to have to keep reading to figure out the answers to those questions. Hopefully you will like how the story turns out. Enjoy.  
  
Crutchy: Welcome back.  
  
David: How was Montana?  
  
Les: Where's Montana?  
  
David: I need to get you a map.  
  
Les: Yep.  
  
Suddenly it hit me where I knew Oscar. I looked at his closely and he figured out that I knew. He pushed me into the alleyway. An arm wrapped firmly around my waist the other around my mouth as this new person pulled me further into the alley. Oscar followed us smiling. "Well Morris it seems she knows who I am." I starred at him, my eyes full of hate. I also feared that he and his brother would do something to me. "Don't worry, we ain't gonna 'urt ya." He said answering my thoughts. His hand touched my cheek. "So innocent."  
Even when Oscar assured me he would not hurt me I still was scared. I was scared that I would never see anyone I love ever again. I would never get married or have a family, but then I began to think how my only real family lied to me, or did they. What if this whole thing was an act put on by Oscar, but why? What was his reasoning behind lying to me? So many questions went through my mind. My hatred grew and I starred at Oscar, barely blinking. "Why must ya stair at me like dat?" My answered was muffled by Morris's hand. Morris looked at Oscar who nodded and the hand slowly was removed from my mouth.  
"Liar." I screamed. Both Oscar and Morris laughed. "What's so funny?"  
"Dat ya were so gullible." Oscar answered between laughs.  
"Gullible, you say?" I said changing my voice to sound very seductive.  
"Oh yeah." Oscar said moving in closer to me. I did not try to move away, but waited.  
"So are you." I said bring my leg up between his legs. Morris and I watched as he toppled over in pain. Morris was so shocked I could feel his grip on me loosen. I used this to my advantage by stomping on his foot, elbowing him in the gut, and punching him in the nose. Morris soon joined his brother on the floor. I laughed slightly at my work before heading towards the street.  
However, I would not make it. Oscar reached out and grabbed my ankle. With a great tug I fell to the cobblestone street. My hands were scraped and I hit my head. Everything began to get fuzzy as I felt myself losing consciousness. "No ya don't." Said Oscar picking me up. "What de hell was dat fer? We said we would not 'urt ya, but dis changes everydin'."  
"Yeah." Said Morris. Oscar pushed me into Morris and he pulled my arms around my back. Oscar slapped me across the face a few times. Both were laughing hysterically. My cheeks were now red.  
  
Jack Kelly, Kid Blink, and Dutchy were all walking along, yelling headlines here and there, but none really in the mood to sell. Now that Jack was away from the group the reality of not having his sister set in. Blink still felt uneasy about what Oscar, but he also felt incomplete, no longer have me. Dutchy felt really bad for his two friends. They would not act this way over just any girl and the one time he had met me he had really liked me.  
They passed and alleyway where the heard the familiar laugh of Oscar and Morris Delancey. All three looked into the alleyway to see them beating up on some girl. As it is this made all three of them enraged, but when they saw who that girl was they all looked ready to kill the Delancey brothers. "Oscar let 'er go." Said Jack.  
"Cowboy so nice of ya ta joins us."  
"Let 'er go Oscar." Blink said. His hands were in tight fist and ready to punch anything if Oscar or Morris gave him a reason.  
"I am pretty sure she told ya t'ree off." Said Oscar.  
"How did ya.WHAT DID YA TELL 'ER OSCAR?" Jack yelled.  
"Nodin'." He answered simply.  
"We will give you ta de count of t'ree and if ya not let 'er go den were gonna mess both of yer faces up." Blink said.  
"Blink she like me betta, I mean look at de fine stitches she did on me face." That was it for Blink. He went to punch Oscar, but Dutchy pulled him back.  
"Don't do nudin' when dey still got Jenny. Dey could 'urt 'er." Dutchy said trying to calm him.  
"Oh, it's dis bitch ya want. Ya can 'ave 'er, I already got what I want." Oscar said smiling. He nodded to Morris who gave me a push into the wall. I slowly fell to the ground. Dutchy rushed to my side while Blink and Jack went to fight Oscar and Morris. All four fought hard, but Blink and Jack were the better fighters. In the end Oscar and Morris lay on the ground unconscious.  
Jack and Blink walked over to Dutchy and I. "Is she.?" Jack couldn't bring himself to ask if I was dead, but he knew if I were he would kill both Oscar and Morris.  
"No, she jist 'it her head and got knocked out." Dutchy answered. Both Blink and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Jack bent down and picked me up. He cradled me close to his body and began to walk. Never had he been so grateful in his entire life. Blink and Dutchy followed. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does. However, I do own any of the original character that you see and Klover is owned by, well, Klover.  
  
Shout Outs:  
Klover: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Oscar and Morris: WE 'ATE DEATH WISHES!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chicago: Thanks for the review and you were missed.  
  
Oscar: 'ELL I BE A PUNCHIN' BAG NOW.  
  
Chicago: Yep. (Smiles evilly)  
  
Devonny: Thank you for the review.  
  
Oscar: 'OPE ALL OF YA GIT TA FEEL DE PAIN LIKE I DID.  
  
Kawaii Julie Sama: Thanks for the review.  
  
Mush: Aww, don't cry. (Hands her a handkerchief)  
  
Jack: Dank fer callin' me a good older brudda. (Kawaii grabs Spot and cries into his shirt)  
  
Spot: Darlin' yer squeezin' a little ta tight. (Says with little breath. Kawaii loosens her grip)  
  
Kawaii: Sorry.  
  
Spot: No problem.  
  
Rain: Thanks for the review.  
  
Spot: Oscar now ya know 'ow I feel.  
  
Oscar: (covers head) And yer point is?  
  
Spot: Get em Rain. (Rain attacks Oscar with frosted flakes)  
  
AA Battery: Thanks for the review.  
  
Oscar: Danks fer not wishin' death upon me. Yer de only one.  
  
Moonlight: Oscar we like wishing death upon you.  
  
Oscar: If dey should wish death upon anyone den it should be ya cause yer de stupid writer.  
  
Moonlight: Hey. (Looks down sadly)  
  
Oscar: Hey, I'm right, am I not? (Looks for the answer to all Moons reviewers)  
  
Kid Blink: Hey Oscar. (Oscar turns around and Blink punches him) Ya don't make fun of Moon.  
  
Moonlight: Thanks Blink.  
  
Author's Note:  
I have one more chapter after this and I just wanted to let you know the end is near. Thank you all who reviewed sense the beginning. C Ya.  
~*~Moonlights Sundance~*~  
  
I did not stay knocked out to long. I awoke still in Jack's arm. I placed my cheek upon his chest and closed my eyes in comfort. He looked down at me and smiled. "Guys I dink she is feelin' betta and I wanna take 'er somewhere so we can talk. I talk ta ya lata." Blink and Dutchy still saw me lying still in his arms, but nodded slowly. As Blink walked away he kept turning his head back and checking to make sure that I was ok.  
Jack carried me all the way to Central Park and sat me under a tree. I opened my eyes slowly and I stared at him. He sat down next to me and I placed my head on his chest. We sat that way for a long time. "I'm sorry." I said finally.  
"Don't be." He answered.  
"I should have come to you and found out the entire story instead of believing someone I just met."  
"We jist met."  
"What?" I asked. I sat up and looked into his eyes.  
"We 'ave not known each oder fer dat long."  
"I know, but."  
"No buts. Blink and I don't blame ya fer believin' 'im."  
"I would be mad at me if I was you."  
"Well were not mad." I looked at Jack and I could see how sincere he was being and I smiled.  
"I love you." I said hugging him.  
"Love ya to kid." He said kissing the top of my head. Tears trickled down my face and I quickly rubbed them with my hands. "Why ya cryin'?"  
"I'm happy." This was the first time Jack looked seriously at my face and my cheek was a little swollen and a hand mark was still there. A small bump was on my head from hitting the wall, but you can only feel it if you put your hand there. "Do I look that bad?"  
"Not at all." Jack and I looked up to see Blink staring at us.  
"Liar." I said smiling.  
"How long were ya dere?" Jack asked.  
"I sort of followed ya. I wanted ta be sure Jenny was alright."  
"Other than a few bruises and a slight headache I feel fine."  
"I glad." Blink said smiling. I moved closer to Jack and patted the ground on the other side of me for Blink to sit.  
"Do you mind if I join ya guys." All three of us look up to see Dutchy.  
"I'm guessing you followed Blink." He nodded taking a seat next to Blink.  
"No what are we gonna do?" Jack asked after sitting there for a half hour.  
"Run home and pray I do not get in much trouble." I said jumping up.  
"What?" All three asked.  
"I was supposed to get my papers and get home before the offices open. God Mrs. Brown is going to kill me." I said running off. All three of the boys jumped up and ran after me. "I need to find a Newsie."  
"Were Newsies." Said Jack a little confused.  
"No ones with papers." All three nodded.  
"Were near Bumlets sellin' spot." Said Blink.  
"Good." I said. I followed Blink down a few more streets until I saw a Newsie standing on the corner yelling headlines. "BUMLETS." Jack yelled. Bumlets turned around and smiled.  
"Heya guys, what ya need?"  
"I need.ten papers." I said a little out of breath. Bumlets counted the papers in his hand and handed me ten. I gave him ten cents and an additional two cents for a tip. "Thank you." I said running off again.  
"Yer welcome." Bumlets said looking at his hand. "Miss ya gave me to much."  
"It's a tip." I yelled back. Bumlets looked at the others and they just shrugged before running after me.  
I climbed quickly up the stair to Dr. Shuma's office and walked in. There were a few people sitting there and I placed five papers on the small table. All five were immediately picked up. "Thank you Jenny." Said Mrs. Shuma. I turned to face her.  
"I'm sorry I am so late." Mrs. Shuma didn't seem to be listening to me, but instead inspecting my bruises.  
"Are you alright dear?"  
"Yes, I am fine. I really must be getting back. Bye."  
"Have Dr. Brown look at that." She yelled after me. "That girl is a strange one." She mumbled to herself and went back to her work.  
Blink, Dutchy, and Jack all sat outside the office waiting for me. All seemed a little nervous about going inside Dr. Brown's office with me. "Listen I'll explain everything." The three of them nodded and followed me up the steps. I felt Blink's hand slip into mine. I gave it a comforting squeeze. "Hello."  
"Jenny where have you been." Said Mrs. Brown coming out of a room a little annoyed. "My lord." She gasped seeing my face. "What happened?" She gave Jack, Blink, and Dutchy a dirty look.  
"It wasn't them." I said defending them. "They saved me from the people that did this to me. Jack and Blink beat them up and Dutchy rushed to my side to make sure I was ok."  
"Who did this to you?" Mr. Brown asked coming out of a room.  
"The same person who lied to me about Jack and the rest of the Newsies. They never beat that boy up, he said that so I would stop trusting the boys because he had a crush on me."  
"Well I am glad you are safe." He said hugging me and kissing my forehead. Mrs. Brown also hugged me. "I owe you boys a thank you." He said shaking hands with Jack.  
"Sir we all love 'er." Jack said. Mr. Brown shook hands with Blink next then Dutchy. Mr. Brown reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.  
"Jennifer why don't you take the hero's out to lunch after I take a look at those bruises. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does. However I do own any of the original characters and Klover is owned by, well Klover.  
  
Moonlight: I DID IT I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS.  
  
Jack: Yeah it is surprisin' 'ow many people like yer story.  
  
Moonlight: Who asked you?  
  
Newsies: WE DID.  
  
Moonlight: All right this same time talking this is really getting annoying.  
  
Shout Outs:  
Chicago: That would have been funny to have all the Newsies follow them to that one spot.  
  
Blink: Yeah, but dat would 'ave ruined de fact dat de four of us would 'ave gotten so close.  
  
Kawaii Julie Sama: Thanks for the review and your right it is not a good idea to beat up the author or the next chapter would never have gotten done.  
  
Spot: Are ya sure? I mean I would not mind beatin' de author up. Afta all she is de one who encouraged Rain ta drow cereal at me.  
  
Rain: She did not have to encourage me; I would have done it on my own.  
  
Spot: Please Kawaii let me beat de author up.  
  
Moonlight: Spot I would not get any ideas I will win.  
  
Klover: Thanks for the review.  
  
Dylan: Did you miss me Klover?  
  
Rain: Thanks for the review.  
  
Moonlight: Please don't come after me with frosted flakes.  
  
Spot: Ha now yer 'er target. (Rain throws cereal at him) Damn.  
  
Rain: You're always my target. (Smiles sweetly at him) And so are you Oscar.  
  
Oscar: :ow de 'ell did I git pulled into the conversation? (Everyone shrugs)  
  
anUNDERCOVERnewsie: Thank you for the review. I am glad you are enjoying my story. Only one final chapter.  
  
Boots: It is ova already.  
  
Moonlight: Yes haven't you been paying attention?  
  
Boots: No, do I eva listen ta ya?  
  
Moonlight: No.  
  
AA Battery: Thanks for the review.  
  
Oscar: Why does ever one wish death to me and me brudda?  
  
Battery: I is obvious none of us like you two.  
  
Oscar: I see.  
  
Moonlight: Dutchy Battery says you're a Stalker.  
  
Dutchy: I am not a stalker. I jist concerned.  
  
Pixie: Thanks for the review.  
  
Jack: Blink, Dutchy Pixie said we were all cute.  
  
Moonlight: Why did you have to encourage them? They are going to be a pain for a long time now.  
  
Dutchy: Yes we are.  
  
Moonlight: See I told you.  
  
Blink: Come on Moon ya know we do it cause we love ya.  
  
Moonlight: I'm sure.  
  
"Where are we going?" I laughed. Blink and Jack pulled me down the street, with Dutchy pushing me from behind. It wouldn't have been that funny of a scene, except for the fact I was blindfolded by my bandana that I had retrieved from under my pillow. "Come on I'm going to fall."  
"Yer not gonna fall." Blink laughed.  
"Yeah we will catch ya." Dutchy added.  
"If ya are treatin' de we git ta pick de place we get ta eat." Jack said motioning the others with his free hand to pick up the speed."  
"At least slow down." I begged.  
"NO!" All three said in unison. I wined softly. They enjoyed torturing me and I slowly planned my way of getting them back.  
"Ok were 'ere." Said Dutchy. I felt a pair of hands untie the bandana and then begin to retie it around my neck. It took my eyes a few minutes before I was able to readjust to the light. I smiled knowing the restaurant really well, but I never actually ate there. A few of my friends said higher class girls would not be caught dead there.  
"If you wanted to go to Tibby's all you had to do was ask."  
"Yeah, we know, but we wanted ta 'ave a little fun."  
"Well I am so happy that me being scared amused you." Jack smiled and placed his arm on my shoulder and hugged me and kissed the top of my head.  
"Besides, it is time fer ya ta meet de rest of de boys."  
"Boys?" I questioned.  
"The Newsies." Blink said.  
"Oh." We entered Tibby's and I was a little scared. I did my best to stay behind the three boys.  
"Hey Jack, Blink, Dutchy" and other call were all yelled at the entered. When the boys noticed me then at once began to question who I was.  
"Quiet down, quiet down." Yelled Jack, trying to be heard above all the talking Newsies.  
"So Jacky boy who is dis?" Asked Spot. Both leaders spit in there hands and shook.  
"What ya doin' in Manhattan?"  
"Got ta talk ta ya in private."  
"Can it wait a few minutes?" Jack asked. He really wanted to introduce me to everybody. Spot seemed to think about it for a moment and then nodded, but seemed very reluctant about it. Jack knew he needed to get introductions through quickly.  
"So Jack who is she?" Asked Race coming up next to Jack.  
"Ok," said Jack turning to me, "this is Racetrack Higgins, Mush Meyers, Crutchy, Bumlets, Boots, Snipeshooter, Snoddy, Skittery, Spot who is de leader of Brooklyn, Itey, Pie Eater." and on he went until he had introduced her to all the Newsies present. "Everybody dis is my younger sista Jenny." Whispers erupted everywhere. Never once had Jack ever mentioned he had a sister and all were eager to meet me and make me feel welcome. All could tell how nervous I was because I looked at the floor and played with my hands. "Oh did I mention dat she is Blink's mysterious girl."  
"So Blink dis is 'er?" Said Snipeshooter.  
"Yep." Said Blink slipping his hand into mine and giving me a comforting squeeze.  
"Great." He said sarcastically and he pulled a nickel out of his pocket and tossed it to Race.  
"Ya bet wit Race on wheder she was real or not." Blink said a little annoyed.  
"It was a stupid bet." Snipe said.  
"I don't find it stupid, I made a nickel." Said Race pocketing the money.  
"Well that's where Snipeshooter made his mistake, you never make or take a bet unless you sure you're going to win." I said jumping in.  
"And 'ow do ya do dat while your playin' poker?" Race asked.  
"Pokers a little different, but you can try."  
"Yer on." Said Race. Race, myself, Jack, Blink, and Spot all sat down to play poker. I told the boys I was using the money Mr. Brown had given me, but do not worry because they will still get there lunch. Race shuffled the cards then passed them to me to shuffle. I accidentally dropped them. A few of the boys snickered. Jack glares made them all be quiet. Race helped me pick the cards up did a little more shuffling then dealt the cards out.  
I picked my cards up and noticed I had two aces, a four, three, and nine. I watched as the boys all placed a few cards down and Race dealt them more. I placed my two aces down and Race handed me three cards. I looked at them and I got a four, eight, and another ace. Race opened the biding with a nickel. I slowly placed a nickel on the table. Jack bet two pennies, Spot and Blink folded. I looked at my cards and bet fifty cents. Jack and Race looked at me like I was nuts. Jack quickly folded so only Race and I was left. Race looked me over and placed the fifty cents in the middle and called. He placed his straight down and all faces turned to me. I slowly put down and all the guys cheered and patted Race on the back. The four boys at the table looked at me. I just smiled sweetly.  
We played five more hands and every time I bet big until I had four dollars left. Two from Mr. Browns five and two from my own pocket. I looked at my cards and placed two down. Race dealt me two cards and I picked one up at a time. The betting started and it only got up to fourteen cents a person. On my bet all looked at me to see how much I would bet and I looked at my money. I slowly picked up all four dollars of it and placed it in the middle. All looked stunned. That was the biggest bet of the night and the only one who could put in that kind of money was Race because he had one every hand. The others all folded, but Race decided to call. I watched him place his hand down and he had a four aces. All the boys cheered because only a straight and royal flush could beat that.  
All eyes were on me as I stared at my hand. My face showed no emotion or any expressions to give the boys any clue on whether I won or lost. I began to place my cards down, 2 of hearts, 3 of hearts, 4 of hearts, 5 of hearts, and 6 of hearts. All stood mouths open eyes fixed on my hand, which lay on the table. The cigar that had been in Race's mouth fell out onto the table. "I lost, I lost, I lost." He repeated over and over again in almost a complete whisper.  
"Race ya 'ave lost before." Jack said.  
"Yeah, but neva dat much." He said a little shocked he had not folded like he always did when the bets got to high.  
"Race you can keep your money, I mean it was all fun."  
"No, ya won it fair and square. I jist surprised I did not catch on ta yer trick earlier."  
"What trick?" Asked Itey.  
"She bets big every 'and even dough she's got a pair or a little better. She makes sure to keep 'er 'ands small den afta a few 'ands when de oder playas dink she 'as no clue what she is doin' and she 'as a good enough 'and ta win she make 'er move. She cleans out dose who are willin' ta bet. De only down side is ya can not play wit de same group of people cause no fool would fall for dat twice."  
"Seems you got me figured out pretty good Race." Race smiled at himself.  
"So who taught ya ta play like dat?"  
"A friend of mine Dylan."  
"Ya need ta get me and 'm tagether ta play a few rounds."  
"I'll see what I can do."  
"Good." He said.  
"Well playing poker was a lot of fun, but now I owe my three heroes lunch." I said sitting down. Blink sat down next to me and Jack and Dutchy sat on the other side.  
"Heroes?" All the boys questioned. Jack slowly began to tell them of everything that had happened this morning. Most of the boys were surprised to hear Oscar and Morris had gone that low to get a girl.  
While Jack told his story Blink and I sat close together whispering. "So ya wanna go on a date tanight?"  
"Sure." I said my cheek resting on his shoulder.  
"I'll pick ya up around six."  
"That sounds alright."  
"Ya sure de Doctor won't mind?"  
"We just won't give him a choice now will we."  
"No we won't." Blink said smiling. I giggled and all the boys looked over at us.  
"What are ya two talkin' about?" Asked Dutchy.  
"Nothing." We said together. All the boys rolled their eyes at us, which sent me into another fit of giggles. We sat for a while talking and I enjoyed the company of all the boys. I felt like I belonged with them more than I did the life I have lived for ten years. I had my brother always there to protect me and care for me, Blink who I love with all my heart, and of all the other Newsies I am closest to is Dutchy. I looked forward to the friendships I would make with all the other Newsies.  
  
We were at Tibby's for nearly three hours and most of the boys had to go and get the evening paper. I felt inside my pocket to make sure I could buy a few. We all walked together laughing and joking. "Jennifer." Came a surprised voice from behind me.  
I turned quickly to see Klover, Dylan, and his snobby sister Emily. Emily went to school with me and believed she was better than everyone else. She always talked about how our class should never be seen associating with a lower class. I had learned to accept her for who she was, but right now a fear was growing inside me. I feared she would say something to hurt the Newsies and I had to do my best to prevent that from happening. "Klover, Emily Dylan hey."  
"Jennifer what are you doing?" Asked Emily pulling me by my arm. I had been holding Blink's hand but the sudden pull had forced me to let go.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked her even though I knew what answer would escape her big mouth.  
"What are you doing associating with people like them?" She said. Her expression full of disgust.  
"I don't see the problem with them." Said Dylan.  
"You wouldn't." She snapped. Her and Dylan never get along and if one person is white the other is black.  
"I don't either." Said Klover defending him. I could feel the boy's stairs watching us, all waiting for my reply. I knew my reply would prove to them if I were worthy of getting close to or just another snobbish girl.  
"Emily they are no different from you or I and I think if you give them the chance you will really get to like them. They are all really nice."  
"I can not believe you the daughter of a famous doctor would want to be seen with street rats."  
"There not street rats." I said angrily.  
"Really?" Said Emily her eyes getting narrow, daring me to call her wrong again.  
"Emily you are wrong. Besides Dr. Brown and Mrs. Brown are not even my real parents. The only real family I have left is my brother and that is Jack Kelly." I walked over to him and pulled him to stand in front of Emily. Her eyes got wide with shock. "Emily meet Jack." Being a lady that she is, she placed her hand out and Jack kissed it.  
"Pleasura ta meet ya Emily."  
"And if you care this is my boyfriend Kid Blink." Blink slipped his hand into mine and stood on my other side. Emily's face was so full of shock I thought she was going to faint. Emily grabbed my elbow firmly and pulled me to the side.  
"Listen I understand you were sick for a while, but don't you think this is a little weird?"  
"What do you mean weird?"  
"Weird to be around those people. I mean they are so. so."  
"So much lower than me."  
"Yes." She said smiling thinking I finally understand.  
"You don't get it do you?" I asked a little annoyed. "Those people as you keep referring by are my friends. I am one of them if you have not heard everything that I have said to you. I was not born into a higher class nor will I ever belong in that class. Not if they consist of snobs like you who need to open their eyes and see what life really is. Life is love, friendship, family, not money, class, and expensive things. Time to wake up Emily." Dylan stood behind his sister, mouth completely open.  
"Well I never." She gasped.  
"Well maybe it's time you did." I snapped back. Emily was so shocked she just stormed off. I smiled to myself.  
"Thank you." Said Dylan.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"For doing something I or any of her snobbish friends could not. Show her, her biggest fault."  
"Yeah it is about time, no offense Dylan but your sister is mean." Said Klover.  
"Umm, Jenny we 'ave got ta be goin'." Said Blink.  
"Oh."  
"Jenny you want to walk with us back to the office?" Klover asked.  
"Sure." I waved goodbye to the boys, hugged Jack, and kissed Blink. We received many whistles and kissing sounds. "I'll see you tonight."  
"Yeah." We kissed each other one final time. I watched them leave and took a deep breath. Life was good and could not get much better. The only thing that confused me about today was Spot and Jack were walking further behind the rest of the boys and whispering nervously between them.  
  
A quarter to six I was pacing in my room waiting for Blink to pick me up. I was wearing a simple light green dress with a dark green sash around my waist. My hair was combed and braided. "You look pretty." Mrs. Brown said coming into my room.  
"Thank you." I said. In my hands I was playing with my bandana. It seemed like the only thing to give me comfort at that moment.  
"Nervous?"  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Just a little, but don't worry he will be here soon enough." Just then I heard his voice down stairs talking to Mr. Brown. I grabbed a shawl and rushed down the stair. I smiled when I saw Blink all dressed nice with his hair combed and his cloths as clean as he could get them.  
"I be back soon." I said grabbing his arm and heading for the door.  
"Jenny." Mr. Brown said. I turned and hugged him goodbye. "Don't do anything foolish."  
"Bye." I yelled. We walked down the street a while before I asked where we were going.  
"It is a surprise." I smiled and just let Blink lead me wherever he planned on taking me. I felt safe and content being next to him. A little while later we walked into central park where a blanket and some foot waited under a tree.  
"Oh Blink." I said my breath taken away from me. All Blink could do was smile. The night went by quickly and soon it was getting dark. I leaned against Blink my eyes closed. "I love you." I looked up to face Blink.  
"I love ya too." He said kissing me.  
"We'll always be together, won't we?"  
"Sure." He said shrugging his shoulders.  
"Then why do you seem sure?"  
"Well, ya neva know I might meet anoder girl." I looked at his face a little taken back but his eyes danced like they were laughing at me for believing his joke. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.  
"Liar."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
Well this is it. It is finally over. I thank you all who reviewed my story and made me continue writing. I do have a few special thanks to go out.  
Klover I was grateful for you letting me use your character for my story. I am sorry for the few times I made her sound like your mother, but I still hoped you enjoyed reading the story.  
Legs you gave me the idea for the title, by pointing out I used that one line multiply times throughout the entire story. So thanks for giving me my title.  
I am writing a sequel to the story, but it will not be completely on Blink and Jenny. A new character is being introduced and that character will befriend another Newsie. There are a few hints in the story that a sequel is being made.  
Once again thank you all very much. Hope you like my sequel when it is up.  
  
~*~Moonlights Sundance~*~ 


End file.
